Even if you knew
by Arosein1992
Summary: Emma is in what will be her last home before she turns 18. It's hard to have faith that she will make it but her new family and friends are doing a good job. That doesn't mean her true love can't give her more hope and reason to stay. To bad the woman of her dreams (literally) is her teacher. Can she mange to overcome her fears long enough to have a happy ending. m for later chapt.
1. Chapter 1

**Even if you knew. **

***disclaimer* I dont not own Once Upon a Time or the characters.**

**so first teacher/student fic for me I really like them but it's so different to write. not that I like hate reviews or anything but please give your advice or opinion. **

**Summary: Emma is a new girl in a new town doubting this is going to be her last home. She has no hope until she meet a few stubborn people who are determined to show her they care. Something about this town gets to her and now she wondering if it's even normal. The day she arrives she has a dream she rarely remembers good ones but this one was showing her something. regina is just a math teacher nobody thinks has emotions including herself until one day it all changes when she meets a familiar girl she's never met before. **

* * *

><p>A new school, a new town, and a new family. It wasn't at all what it sounded like. I wasn't a new transfer student because my parents got a new job locally. The idea made me sneer since I wasn't that lucky. I was new because once again I had out stayed my welcome in a foster home and had to moved. Sometimes it was my fault but sometimes it wasn't. I've moved so much this should be no big thing but now I am tired. I only wish I could believe this is my last time. I wanted a place to stay, just for once stay and not move any more.<p>

It's been a long drive from boston to Storybrooke Maine giving me plenty of time to think of what I can possible do to make this place my last if could. Rolling up to what was suppose to be my new home the social service guy was on a deep tangent about proper things to do and not do. The rules ya da ya da. It was all the same every time. Climbing out I was met with three new perky faces. One was fairly older implying she was the foster mother. The other two nice looking girls about my age maybe not.

"okay young lady, make you way over don't be shy. This here is Ruby, Ashley and I'm Granny." I suddenly wanted to grin at the way she went by granny but didn't in hesitance of messing up. Taking up the pro offered hand I said.

"I'm Emma Swan." I know I should say more but I couldn't. Not saying anything else Granny must have realized rushing may not be very comforting at all. Which it's not that it wasn't just I don't do well with making friends as well as family it seems. She sends the girls back inside to work. Letting herself focus on me alone as the new foster girl. I am 17 barely needing the place to stay for more than a whole year. Just long enough to finish the school year.

"Sorry about bombarding you just wanted you to know my other girls too. Anyhow this is my diner the girls work there and you're welcome to if you know what to do. They'll be taking you to school and home till you get the hang of things." Granny notices Emma looking back at the social worker. Putting a hand on her shoulder she urges the girl on. "Don't worry about him dear. He's found Ruby and Ashley quite happy here. He's very slow in his walk through's."

I like the idea of doing this at my own pace. Walking up the steps inside Granny takes my coat. She seems sweet enough but it's not her I think I'd need to worry about. The other two girls could hate me or just as bad try to manipulate my being here.

"How old are Ruby and Ashley?" I ask to get something started.

"Well Ruby is 18 but she's not going anywhere till she's ready. She's my granddaughter and let see Ashley just turned 17. She came here four years ago but had family that hoped to take care of her only to come back last year."

"I thought Ruby looked a little like you. I guess she probably as nice." I hope so but its not likely not everyone grows up being nice anymore. I'd say more by we are finally interrupted by the social service guy. I don't even remember his name.

"Ms. Lucas I am really sorry I've seen your home a few times I believe this time it is no different. I shouldn't but I have and emergency I have to go. Emma if you need me here's my number." I look down at the card he hands me oh yes it's Mr. Walsh.

With that he was gone and I stood awkwardly in the middle of Granny's home. I sigh knowing I wouldn't be calling him even if I needed to for life and death. I wanted to stay in one place from now on no matter how bad the home. This one might look good but I've been surprised before I wont expect it to be perfect just because Storybrooke has a record for sweet and innocent people. I down cast my eyes as the man leaves I plan on avoiding getting to know the others until tomorrow. It's probably to late to eat dinner so I might just be waiting till breakfast anyways.

"What time is breakfast?" I ask

"Have you eaten dinner?" I don't look up and nod. "None of that if you haven't you are more than welcome to join us. We usually don't eat until the girls or I close the diner. So be honest have you eaten?" I look up surprised but shake my head in response.

"Sorry ma'am." She laughs at that.

"It's Granny Emma. Now come along you can help me set up dinner."

Dinner starts off quiet just like it always does when I first arrive at a new place. If I'm lucky someone makes it less awkward by attempting to joke. Ruby keeps staring at me. Beneath the table I can hear her's or Ashley's feet bouncing against the tile. I smile at the curious brunette with a red streak in her hair. After making it through ten minutes I decide for once I could start the conversations see if it helps.

"So.. Granny if you don't mind me asking but how come Ruby is under your care?" The air suddenly feels thicker and I gulp silently praying I didn't just screw up. Granny just smiles weakly before answering.

"You'll find out one day anyways so it's no harm just a sore topic at times. My daughter had a lot of problems after her husband had a hunting accident. I took Ruby in for her and for Ruby's best interest. After raising her I realized I wanted to keep doing it. I was getting older and having a smaller child to take care of was harder so I went for someone older." For the first time since I've asked Ruby beams. Her smile spreads to Ashley all the way to Granny.

"That when we got Ashley!" Ruby says happy to exclaim it. The rest of the dinner I asked Ashley about where she was from not to surprised she was from around town as well. Her parents left town unable to support each other anymore and they died on a trip to see about a new home. I cringed not sure I could bare knowing my parents at all and seeing them disappear. I had it bad enough not knowing them at all. At the same time thought at least they knew they were loved by their parents I don't know them at all.

After dinner I opted to spend the night getting settled despite them wanting to get to know me more. I wasn't that willing to talk about me and I wanted to be ready for a long first day tomorrow. Even though I wanted to settle in alone I allowed Ruby and Ashley to help. They sat on the bed in the room that looked like a hotel room. The whole place looked like a bed and breakfast place I'd have to ask about that tomorrow. They helped fold while I put things away or on shelves.

"So wake up early for breakfast and we'll take you to school okay. No worries though it's not as bad as I hear some schools can be. Everyone's pretty nice." Ruby states. I feel as if she's trying her hardest to get me to open up to her. Be her best friend but I can't afford to let myself.

"Yes and thank you for the help and well the ride tomorrow." I offer. She brushes it off as no big deal.

"Rubes is so friendly she has a lot of nice friends you might like some of them. I'm kind of to shy sometimes but most people still try to be nice anyways." Ashley seems like a cooking club shy girl to me. I nod not doubting Ruby does right by her. They are close like sisters. This is gonna be harder than I thought to avoid getting attached quickly. Just like they've said I can tell this small little town has a lot of nice people.

I take a the little time before I fall asleep to think. I doesn't take long before my day to catch up to me. Even though sleep is welcomed tonight I tell myself I need it and I'll be safe tonight. It's like a mantra until midnight rolls around and I manage a few hours of sleep.

~sq~

Five o' clock seems early enough to climb out of bed but when I get ready to head down stairs I realize Granny and I are the only ones crazy enough to be up. My mind still spinning from my dream. It was one I could never forget. Tall brunette in heels. She had ruby red lips that moved with a heavenly voice. I never took much faith into fate or superstitions but this felt different. The moment I woke up I felt though I never met the woman before I just had to meet her and I'd find away to soon enough

My thoughts focused on my dream as I climbed out of bed and into the shower. Barely after five I thought the others would be up soon but no luck as the house was completely silence aside from the kitchen. I can the hear faint noises of cooking down stairs as I dressed and brushed my tangled hair. Ruby said to be up early but I guess five is to early. Taking the steps quietly I reach the kitchen where Granny is making breakfast.

"I guess when Ruby said early she meant just early enough to rush out the door." I tease a slight yawn on the back of my tongue but I hold it back not wanting to give my lack of sleep away. Granny jumps a little to which I scold myself for not making some sort of noise. She chuckles when she realizes it's just me.

"Yes but if you're up you can certainly have first dibs on breakfast. What are you in the mood for." I think about it an knowing they have a dinner they run I wonder if I could really ask for anything. Not wanting to push my luck I ask about cereal. "I have many things I can make you and you want cereal?" I flush under her motherly look. Of course she would offer something to make.

"I didn't want to ask for to much." I state a little embarrassed. "I haven't had French toast in a long time?" She smiles and tells me to sit. A glass of juice appears and I drink watching her cook. She cooks spare for Ruby and Ashley. When she plates my food though she hands me a knife and a container of fresh strawberries if I wanted. I do and begin slicing excited to eat my breakfast.

"Ruby Lucas get your butt out of bed your gonna be late!" Granny yells I hear i thump making me laugh as I can only imagine one of the girls falling off their bed. A few moments pass till Ashley sits beside me with a smirk.

"She's terrible with getting up. This is her getting up early." She looks as if she spent got up just after I did but much more put together than I'm sure I look. Her blonde hair straight and clipped in the right places to make her look prettier. Mine would never work so well with me. No more than five minutes later Ruby stumbles in to the kitchen and engulfs her plate of French toast. A few moans telling us she has actually had a taste of what's going down.

"Who's idea was the French toast. God that was so good! Come on we have to go. Bye Gran." I can't help but laugh as she's all over the place while talking. Still I grab my bag and scramble after the strange girl. Giving a quick goodbye to Granny.

"So Emma, Granny said you'll tell us when you're ready and that fine but we'd like to know since we told you about our parents. What about yours?" Ruby asks once driving to Storybrooke high excited to get to know me. She's right it feels wrong not sharing if I asked and they told me.

"I don't know really what to tell you about them I never had them around. I was an infant on the side of the road actually right ten miles outside of town." Ashley gapes at me through the side mirror. I avoid her eyes only to catch Ruby's. I'd hate to see pity but that not what I see. I see pain, sympathy, and a glint of personal sorrow. "So yeah.. I mean it's not a big deal for me I never knew them."

"It's no worse than knowing them." Ashley mutters. I figure I wasn't suppose to hear it. The rest of the ride which is super short is quiet. Ruby says I should walk in with them so I do. Right into a group of people waiting for Ruby. I blush as they gawk and fumble over how awesome Ruby is for taking a new foster in. Not that she lets that slide. She corrects them that Granny is the one doing so. They all joke how pretty I am clearly they are mistaken. I flush and exude myself for the office knowing I should get my schedule right away.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Mr. Bold's office. I'm a new student I was told to get my schedule from him." The staff look up in surprise. Points me in the right direction. I enter the office with a knock. "Hi. Emma Swan." I say as nice as I can. I'd rather never enter a counselor's office again if possible but I have to.

"Ah perfect timing Emma. My name is Archie. Please take a seat your schedule is all set and printing." I take the seat with hesitance. "I want to make sure your situation is okay. Let you know if you need help adjusting or otherwise my office is open to you." The moments drag as he talks. The paper finishes as he's talking. It stretched out to my hands and I stand like on fire. Grab the paper and flash a fake smile before exiting with a thank you. My heart racing until I sit outside the office and secluded wing of the school. My hands clutching the paper I'd been handed still although I wasn't sure why I reacted so badly even if I know it was for a reason.

~sq~

Looking down at my watch i had 20 minutes still to get to my first class. I didn't want to move just yet at least that was until I heard a door open and heels clicking in my direction. My first thought was it was a teacher and I struggled to get myself pulled together. The moment I saw the brunette though I calmed down. There was no way someone so beautiful was old enough to be a teacher or parent of a student in high school. She could be a teacher but that would be incredibly distracting. So I immediately told myself she was likely someone's aunt our something. Lucky them.

A skirt, blouse, and heels all so well fit they make all her assets pop out. Following her legs down from her ass to her fuck me heels I feel like I've melted. Her voice reached through pulling my gaze to her face. Her dark hair sat shoulder length and her lips curled into a partial smile. Suddenly an epiphany bomb went off in my head leaving me speechless

"Hello miss are you alright? I watched you for just a moment inside you looked terribly shaken up." It was heavenly, inside I broke it down to one crazy reason I felt this way. She seemed none to thrown off by my silence. "I haven't seen you around before so you must be new. Which make you the new girl in town I've heard about. What's your name?"

"Emma, Emma swan." I choke out its all I'm sure I can say as I try to remember what my dream had wanted me to know who she was to me. I drew a blank but here she was and I didn't no couldn't let this chance pass with knowing her name. I took her hand and shook it firmly. "Your not a parent to a student here are you?" Curiosity taking over. Her laugh sends something indescribable through me but feels like it went in shivers to my soul.

"I'm not but would that really be a bad thing if I was a parent?" I shake my head no.

"I Just meant that I thought you looked to young and beautiful for that to be true." Her eyes widen at my admission.

"Then I'll take that as a complement dear. You wouldn't happened to be feeling better would you? I wouldn't want to make you late for class you first day."

"I'm better. Actually I haven't looked at where my first classes is and my foster sister isn't here to help me find it I should get going before I am late." I stand unsure what else I can do at a time like this to get to know the woman. She takes the paper from my hand and gives a light chuckle and sigh before handing it back not nothing to explain the noises.

"You first class is by the gym. It seems I'll be seeing you again thorough the day so don't be late." I think about where the gym is when she says it and my eyes bulge.

"That's on the other side of school. Shit!" The ten minute warning bell rings and I curse under my breath. "I uh gotta go later miss!" I yell making a run for my class. Not realizing I didn't get her name until I reach tennis class with only a minute to spare. I walked to an empty spot on the bleachers flushed in the face for a number of reasons. Running, almost being late, all eyes on me, and having just seen the woman of my dreams now more certain than before she was a teacher.

_Be seeing you again. _Rang through my thoughts. She was one of my teachers and I had yet to even take a look at the names on my schedule. Once seated in the try not to interrupt. I pulled out the folder that had my schedule. Looking at the names on the list I couldn't place which name sounded more like the woman I met.

**Tennis - Teacher: Fredrick Noble**

**Creative writing - Teacher: August Booth. **

**Lunch**

**Government - Teacher: Graham Wilds**

**Algebra intermediate - Teacher: Regina Mills**

**Free period - library **

**Art - Teacher: Mary Margaret Blanchard**

**Biology - Teacher: Abigail Nolan**

**Ap lit - Teacher August Booth**

_'Well that narrows it down'_ I groan internally just as the final bell rings and class starts.

* * *

><p><strong>review please! Thanks for reading<strong>

**had a feewww difficulties getting this to save my edits so I do apologize if I everything is not as it should be. I don't know why it would ts save something's but saved others. I'm thoroughly confused but that is alright. This should turn out to be good stuff. Keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even if you knew 2**

*****disclaimer* I dont not own Once Upon a Time or the characters.****

**i know my titles re usually the same every chapter I want this one to have different titles but can't think of any at the time. So yes this is the second chapter it's a different spin I think but go ahead and read let me know. Regina is kind at times but still cold other times. If anyone has an idea of what they want to see Cora or Zelena like please pm me. Reviews would be great to. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Regina's P.O.V<strong>

Making my way through the front office I collected paperwork needed to be completed once again before the end of the grade period. Report cards just received in the mail which meant now it started again with reviews on student progress and evaluations of conduct. Leaving the copy room with more than enough copies of my paperwork I pause to place them in my briefcase. From my blind spot a girl came out of nowhere rushing past me almost knocking me clean on my feet. Digging my heels in to the carpet I watched her rush by. A strange feeling of familiarity came over me catching sight of stunning blonde hair. Before I could call out she bolted out the office.

I watched her from inside she sat down on a bench further from the office and the rest of the school. Her body shook as she took deep breaths. Looking in the direction the blonde come from Archie is the only one up looking after her. He gives me a sorry and points out he must have said something wrong to cause her to run. I didn't bother to respond with anything more than a nod and a wave of my hand. The urge to follow the girl won out and I stepped from the office.

I could tell she heard me when she jumped and glanced around looking worried. The closer I got she calmed. Uncertain still but considerably less frantic in getting talked to by a teacher I'm sure. I felt interest in talking to her I just hoped she wouldn't panic more. Her somewhat frighteningly familiar emerald green eyes drag over my body making me feeling as if I was naked under her gaze. Shaking the feeling I begin talking in hopes her eyes would find mine. They did as did the panic they carried in them.

"I haven't seen you around before so you must be new. Which make you the new girl in town I've heard about. What's your name?" I ask having caught her attention and explained how I noticed her in distress. The first time I spoke her eyes shot up to my face and recognition was the only thing I could see. It didn't make sense because I'd never met her before in my life.

"Emma, Emma swan." She breathes out. I feel I could say I've seen her before those eyes, that hair, even the red leather jackets she's wearing. I shake the unreasonable feeling so I can pay attention to what the girl is saying.

"Your not a parent to a student here are you?" I laugh, big surprise to me seeing I'm not one known for much or any emotions other than what's necessary. I can't help but to try to distract the girl to make her feel better. 'Emma' I remind myself.

"I'm not but would that really be a bad thing if I was a parent?" She shakes her head no. I easily feel comfortable with Emma though I don't understand why.

"I Just meant that I thought you looked to young and beautiful for that to be true." My eyes widen at Emma's complement despite knowing she's a student in this school. I refuse to let myself blush but I can't deny the heat under my shirt .

"Then I'll take that as a complement dear. You wouldn't happened to be feeling better would you? I wouldn't want to make you late for class you first day." Not wanting to make her feel like she had to do anything she wasn't up to. No matter how much I liked or disliked her complement I wouldn't leave her upset.

"I'm better. Actually I haven't looked at where my first classes is and my foster sister isn't here to help me find it I should get going before I am late." Before she has the paper close enough to look at I take the chance to know her classes. I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to get away from Emma and her strange comfortable presence during this last semester. Looking at the list I can't help but chuckle but a sigh escapes me.

"You first class is by the gym. It seems I'll be seeing you again thorough the day so don't be late." Her face contorted to thoughtful before utter panic. Not that I was meant to hear her curse I do anyways as the bell rings. I have to get leaving as well.

"That's on the other side of school." I don't follow the mumbling until she off running and shouting back. "I uh gotta go later miss!" The silly girl didn't even get my name. I straighten up and walking to my class once again focused on my job. By the time I get back to my class the final bell rings and I instruct the class to solve the problems on the board that have been there since I got in this morning. Logging into my account on my computer i search the name that's been ringing in my mind since she told me.

I like to know my students is my excuse for my interest. Looking at her file I internally gasp and feels my heart clench for Emma. The further I read the more I feel guilty. Like the more I read the more I betrayed Emma's trust for her to tell me herself. It took all my strength to close the tab when I did I felt the pressure in my gut subside. The temptation was gone and I forced myself to not think about it again.

My students still scratching away their answers on the paper. Few staring up at me waiting for their next assignment. Reading from my lesson plan the page I wanted them to work on today. This was my only AP class they have been good at doing their tasks as best they could without me. My focus being off so far that was necessary. 'I wonder why she's in intermediate' my thoughts stray to her again. She was a senior, looked smart, and should be in a high class.

"Miss can you explain this?" Ruby Lucas asked pulling me from the lists and answers to my question. Ruby was a great student when it came to math much anything else she was average. Smart of course but this was her only AP class. If she needed help it was unusual. Still I got up rounded my desk and stood behind her. She pointed to the question she was on and waited for me to explain. After doing so I turned on the rest of my class and stated loudly.

"Alright please hand me your board work then we'll go over the assignment anyone not finished you still have to write our your reasoning for your answer." After picking up everybody's papers we did as I said and worked out each problem. When the bell rang they left with their homework written down and in a hurry. "Ruby?" Immediately the girl spun at the door of the class room.

"Yes Ms. Mills?" I smile just to alleviate the worry in her eyes.

"Your grandmother is housing the new girl in town is she not?" I hope this doesn't seem to out of line.

"Yes ma'am she is our new foster but she just got in last night. Did she do something Ms. Mills? I swear I'll talk to her." I shake my head no chuckling lightly.

"No I merely ran into her this morning. She had no idea where she was going today this morning for her first class." I give her a disapproving look but move on. "She seemed very unsettled just wanted to ask that you take care of her as you do Ashley."

"Oh I'm so stupid! I totally forgot she'd need help. She's not like Ashley doesn't look for my shelter to help her fit in and she kinda bailed this morning when she felt crowded so I let her go. I hadn't realized she'd need help." She rambles. "I'm sorry Miss if she held you up today I'll be sure to help her next time I see her."

"It's quite alright I have her some time today but I do believe she will be fine." I dismiss her and set up for my next class. The day keeps going lunch for seniors come first and ten minutes into the lunch time I found myself looking out the windows as my sophomore and junior students worked. The office was my only view being why I never looked out but today I watched as a tall timid blonde sat on a bench with a lap full of homemade food. Granny's I'm sure. Taking a sandwich she a slow testing bite her head rolls with what I can a sure is a moan. To my surprise I see her eat the sandwich as if she's never eaten one or that it may be snatched away.

I finally pull my gaze away when she's finished her food and stands brushing her clothes off and looking in my direction. I flush looking anywhere but at her. Turns out she saved me I've almost missed giving the homework assignment. Ten minutes of class left thankfully I handle it in the allotted time. It was a wonder how Emma managed to distract me at all let alone for 30 minutes. I sat through one more class feeling more clarity than I have all day before I waited a full ten minutes for my fourth period class to enter with a knot in my stomach.

She entered the classroom so quietly I wouldn't have noticed if I haven't literally felt her walk up to my desk with pure joy radiating off her. Looking up she's smiling giving me a look that said she hoped to see me again sooner rather than later in all her previous classes. My heart raced not sure if she had seen me earlier or if I had been lucky and her gaze had been somewhere else.

"Hello again." She pauses. "Ms. Mills, I have say I love the first name better. Usually we don't get to know that though." Another complement. I smile.

"Thank you dear now let's have you seated right here." The class was so small I could sit her anywhere but I kept her up front of to the side by the window. Perhaps she would like the space and the view. This class needs more walking around more helping on problems. It's not a big deal because I think everyone has different needs and this class needs to learn their math. Emma has yet to ask me for anything but I'm sure she's nervous she's also new and doesn't want to make a bad impression. When class ends I expect her to hurry out of my class but she doesn't.

"Miss mills are you in a class next period?" This is the third time I've heard her voice and it sounds devine.

"No it's my planning period. Why miss swan?" I answer my heart races though I can't explain why.

"Oh please not miss swan, just Emma. It's my free period I was hoping I could get some help. I'm not good at all in math." She blushes and looks downward. "If you can't it's ok."

"No!" I blurt out. God I sound so unlike myself with her. "I mean of course I'll help you Emma be it now or if you have time after school. How much do you know?"

"Well Granny says I'll be working the dinner if I can do it right.. I'd have to ask her about after school. Nobody ever helped me before so it's pretty bad. I know the easy stuff. A test once said I only was good till 6th grade math but that sounds really bad." I frown how could it be that bad? How could people not help her or even want to?

"Well then I say I better get started. You ate yes? Good sit and I'll get you started on some basics see for myself where you're at." She takes out a notebook and looks at it determined. She looks adorable when she's focused on one thing. All through class I saw her scrunch her nose and twirl a strand of hair in her fingers contemplating answers the best she could. I gasped at my own thought. Adorable?

Emma didn't even know what hit her when I dug right into questions and phrases she should know. She scribbled everything down and by the time we had 15 minutes left of the free period I could see the stress lines creasing her face. I stopped out of guilt and asked her nicely if she had anything so far she wanted me to explain better. I shouldn't have bombarded her. Her silence suffocated me. What if I hurt her like her other teachers had. What if she didn't feel like being open with me. I scolded myself until she looked at me with a smile and started from the top of her paper.

* * *

><p><strong>review please!<strong>

**So hopefully you liked the last chapter and this one there should be more up already and more coming. You're going to see a lot of tension I think but not oblivious tension if that helps. opinions are important to me and will only further my story. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Even if you knew 3**

*****disclaimer* I dont not own Once Upon a Time or the characters.****

**As you can see they have met in class and emma just needs some help in math. New intro to some other character. If you have someone you wanna see tell me. I think this should be a very good story of I can just have your thoughts. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

After getting directions from some kid in tennis class to my next class I managed to make it through two classes without any problems. I know between now and later I had at least two classes and lunch before the first female teacher I had on my schedule. I was just curious who she was and yet when lunch rolled around instead of hunting out where Ruby was I sat at the bench where I first saw her. My no-name beauty. I was more than happy to eat in silence and remember how nice she had been. I didn't expect anything to come from sitting there just silence yet when I went to leave I could have sworn I saw a teacher watching me. They turned to fast for me to get a good look but I imagined it was her none the less.

"Emma!" I hear as I make my way through the courtyard causing me to stand still instead of searching frantically for what sounded like Ruby calling out for me. Sure enough the perky girl pop out of no where grinning. Suspiciously I gathered from the way her smile and eyes turned wicked and knowing. "I heard you talked to a certain teacher today." I might be blushing but I didn't dare let anyone see it. I turned around with a huff coming face to face with a girl I hadn't noticed arrived with Ruby.

"Oh Ruby she's so blushing too." The accent was thick and the young Australian girl jumped to Ruby's side. "You saw how hot she is didn't you everyone in this school has blushed, drooled, or as Ruby here did howl like a damned wolf." She received a embarrassed smack from Ruby I giggle at the confession. "It's ok baby I still make you pant like you're in heat so I'm not worried." She teases. I burst into laughter but stifle it the best I can. Ruby glares as if it's the devil himself revealing her secrets.

"You. Are. Evil." She growls lowly before kissing her lips I find myself quite silent at the display. Ruby looks up at me nudging herself away from who is clearly her girlfriend. "Anyway this evil woman is Belle my girlfriend. This is Emma she's my new foster sister." Her claim didn't bother me as much as her excitement to show me off. I could tell it was just how she was but to me it felt to much like I was a showcase. I dodged the full hug Ruby was giving me by at least giving her a half hug. Not being one for hugs or touching. Thankfully she didn't force it and stepped back not in the least bothered.

"Hi," I said to Belle the short brown hair girl smiled and said.

"Names really Lacey but Ruby thinks I'm better thought of as Belle. I read a lot and she says I look like her but I don't see it." I smirk really getting a glimpse of why Ruby would think so anyways. Her brown curly hair, in her hands easily four books, and her yellow ribbons in her hair. She seemed nice enough to me even more so when she looked me over with a smile and politely excused herself having realized my unease in meeting new people. She claimed she had to get to a class. Ruby scooped her into a kiss which lasted longer than I thought it would. Looking away yet still managing to not look away long enough to not feel intruding on a personal moment.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I just don't do so well with people."

"Nooo," she deadpans. "I've noticed but don't worry give it a week here you'll truly love it." She exclaims. I don't doubt I'll like the place lets just hope I can even last a week without messing up. It's to good to be true to last to long. I wonder what I would do if I had to leave Ruby, granny, Ashley, or the brunette teacher. I quickly shake my head not wanting to even remotely get to thinking that seeing the brunette once makes her worth getting attached to. Though I tell myself that I still feel excitement in meeting her again.

My thoughts never finished as Ruby asked me where my next class was so she could take me. Turned out we had the same class and when we arrived we sat next to each other. The teacher cleared his throat at the final bell signaling the class to quite so he could start. Taking role he called my name and noted for the class and himself that I was a new student. Internally I groan at all the eyes on me.

"I want everyone to pair up and make a list of laws that you would debate to change, why, and how you would do it." That's when I found mutable dragged chair and all closer to Ruby. My jaw slacked.

"Okay someone's stronger than they look." I joke.

"Softball. It's the best." Ruby answers with a proud grin. We manage to complete the assignment and still chat. She tells me more about Belle and I attempt to tell her more about where I've grown up. It's not something I talk about let alone in public. Something about Ruby get me to loosen up though. Before to long class is over and my brain is full of laws I never heard of before. Most of them I've come close to breaking some I may have twice or more.

I wasn't a bad kid just ran away when I couldn't stay safe in a home anymore. When I needed to be taken away i just ran or stole something small from a convince store. I did what I had to but I don't think it made me a bad kid. To me this is my last home and if I don't make it work I'll end up in a home till I turn 18. I tried not to think of messing up hopeful I wouldn't.

Ruby nudged me, she's all packed up and tells me I'll want to get going to my next class. When she tells me my next class is in the building by the office my heart jumps in my throat. I scramble to pack up and give her sheepish smile before running off to the class that I could only hope was hers. I didn't take the time to look at the names on my schedule and by the time I was in the hall way I just looked above the doors for a name that seemed familiar.

**Ms. Mills **adoor read

The name filled my head. Ms. Not mrs. Opening the door I noticed she wasn't focused on who was enter the class. I walked straight up to her desk with almost total joy filling me. I am so happy I know who she is now. When she looks up she looks surprised. Did she forget I was in her class? My heart almost sank but I didn't give and with confidence said.

"Hello again." I pause. "Ms. Mills, I have say I love the first name better. Usually we don't get to know that though." Just when I think she doesn't remember she smiles and my heart thuds in my chest.

"Thank you dear now let's have you seated right here." There wasn't many students and even so regina gave me a decent seat. To the side of the room but still the front. I had a window to look out of but I focused the entire time on the math problems we had to solve. On my own it was miserable work and made no sense to me. I hardly had anything solve let alone the solutions written out when the bell rang. I sighed in disappointment. I didn't want Regina to think I was stupid. Suddenly I had a thought perhaps I could just get her to help me more. Spend more time and learn maybe one day show her I wasn't stupid.

"Miss mills are you in a class next period?" I ask her once the class emptied wondering if I'd have any luck.

"No it's my planning period. Why miss swan?" I can't calm my heart thinking it would feel great to spend more time with her.

"Oh please not miss swan, just Emma. It's my free period I was hoping I could get some help. I'm not good at all in math." I blush and look to my hands. Playing with my nails. "If you can't it's ok."

"No!" She blurts out. Her tone surprises me but gives me more hope than I know what to do with. "I mean of course I'll help you Emma be it now or if you have time after school. How much do you know?"

"Well Granny says I'll be working the diner if I can do it right.. I'd have to ask her about after school. Nobody ever helped me before so it's pretty bad. I know the easy stuff. A test once said I only was good till 6th grade math but that sounds really bad." I was ashamed to admit but I did her concern as well as the softness I saw in her eyes comforting me to. Until I watch her appalled face give into something else I saw just under that kindness. Was it anger at my lack of knowledge or simply the lack of care my previous teachers had for my skills.

"Well then I say I better get started. You ate yes?" I nod and she quickly continues. "Good sit and I'll get you stated on some basics so I can see for myself where you're at." I take out my math notes finding myself determined still despite seeing her anger and I scratch up a title at the top of the page. I didn't even know where the fierceness came from when regina started right into questions and phrases that I should know. I scribbled everything down and by the time we had 15 minutes left of the free period I could felt like my brain was all mush. Finally when she stopped seeing how worn I was she softened once again.

Her eyes flickered over me. Worry for me trickled past what I could tell was just her normal walls. She nicely asked if I had anything I needed to go over again. She didn't mean to push and knowing that I smiled and let the thoughts I pushed down roll off my back lifting some of the weight I let sit on my shoulders the entire time. Starting from the top I gave a sheepish but hopeful smile. For the next five minutes she didn't push and I finished with a little more understanding. Swearing I'd study this later I put the notebook away.

"Ms. Mills can I ask you something else." I know Ruby had Regina early since she said she had a talk with her in first period.

"Of course Ms. Swan." I glare just a second and she gives in with a chuckle. "Emma."

"You have Ruby don't you. She didn't tell me your name but she told me I'd love you." I swallow hard at my words because no Ruby didn't say love but I was certain I did.

"Ah yes Ms. Lucas is a smart girl but she can kind of be bubbly and talkative. What about her?" She asks me. I'm not sure if I should or perhaps I'm just looking for a little more assurance from someone I feel I can trust. Not that I'm sure why I trust Regina.

"She, Granny, and Ashley they are good people right. Safe." My voice cracks with the last word not that I think Regina noticed.

"I assure you Emma they are the best people in this town. As for safe I trust Ruby would do anything to protect her family that now includes you. So yes dear it's safe." She is suddenly closer. I look into her eyes to see the truth or lies. She's more than sure of what she said which comforts me.

"Good I just don't want to be wrong this time." I state and grab my bag as the bell rings. She wants to say something but looks unsure what to say. "It was nice to have someone working with me for once miss. I'll get back to you about after school." I give her a moment to talk before going to my next class.

"Of course Emma and should you be busy after school maybe your free period will do just as good for now." I nod and make my way to art feeling very vulnerable at the moment. Even though my class is just down the hall I still rather get back to feeling in control of myself something I seem unable to do in Regina's presence. Slipping into the class I fought a gag feeling like I just walked into an alternate world. To many bright colors and rainbows and butterflies. Unicorn and practically everything girly filled the room wall to wall.

"Why hello there you seem lost. This is art. I'm Mrs Blanchard. Take a seat anywhere." Her voice to cheery for me i scurried away and for the first time ever sat in the back row of the class. I cringe as she introduces me and gives an assignment that she hopes will make me feel welcomed and introduced with others. Against all odds of being in the back I still made it my goal and succeed in making it out of class first. The moment I step out my eyes found hers and which upon seeing me she gave a hearty laugh that echoed even before I reach her.

"Let me guess she terrifies you as much as she does me?" I ask knowing she saw my face the moment I opened the door.

"In a way though I'll tell you what if you ever hear her ramble about her husband her 'true love' and all come to me and I will cleanse your mind with math problems. I believe even those might be less scaring than that." I laughed for the first time in a long time what felt like a real laugh. Her eyes sparked happily but I said nothing about it not with all the students around.

"You might be right but I don't think I have time right now for that she's already done it. But this has remedied it quiet well. Thank you Ms. Mills." With a wink I leave very quickly yet still hear her gasp slightly as I make my way from her. I only breathing again once I reach biology and see Belle. This is a class I can get easy. The teacher looks like she should be a doctor. Sitting down in at the lab table beside Belle I get ready for class. No matter how focused I get though I find myself smiling hearing the heavenly sound of Regina laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews please! <strong>

**Just so you know that wink was awesome I know even made me smile. suddenly Regina knows how Emma feels an well now what will they do in front of each other if they share something similar? Does Emma even know they do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Even if you knew 4**

*****disclaimer* I dont not own Once Upon a Time or the characters.****

**new characters! Hope you like my versions I really think this is better for the story than a sweet sweet family. Also no worries we will get to henry boy. He is in here just not yet. i feel like this chapter is kind of a little well short but I'll work on more I could get past the first few paragraphs yesterday. So enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

Belle reminded me of a Hermione from Harry Potter the entire period. Every question her hand was up first. It was a trait I admired and thought fit her well. The books, the knowledge, and the courage to stick with it. Every time I got distracted she helped me find where in the work we were. I think she could tell I was trying but failing not that she knew what was creating my distraction. Not that I would say either.

Regina Mills, her laugh, her smile, her in general was my distraction more so my dream of her had almost every ounce of my attention. I was more sure now than I was earlier that she was the woman in the dream. When I saw her outside the office It was just like my dream. The feelings I got when I was around her today had me curious if that was what my dream was trying to tell me? I didn't know but I also knew I couldn't do anything about them. I might have a strange amount of confidence when it comes to what I've said or done so far but deep down I know it's not safe for her or me to truly act on them.

I could let myself think about what I would do or say if I did. I just had to wait until I was 18. Which now seemed like the longest 5 months of my life if not the hardest. Biology went by as one of my quickest classes of the day not just because it was literally only thirty minutes but I guess the good classes always finish sooner than you like. My last period was my ap lit and I was alone once again in this until the end of the day where I waited by Ruby's car. Seeing Ashley again only at the end of the day feels nice since she and Ruby look happy to see I found my way back to the car.

Once at the diner Granny gets us to get ready for a shift. First thing I'm shown is to table clean up. Didn't matter what section all I had to do was clean an empty table. Easy. Second thing in between cleaning was to study the menu as well as shadow The register and how to work it. I wasn't paying attention to the door I just kept silently to myself and studied the menu until I heard Granny great someone with a name that caught my ears.

"Afternoon Regina and Zelena. How are you today?" I look up to see Regina wear what only another use to wearing a fake smile would know was fake. It wasn't for Granny I noticed as she spoke for the woman next to her.

"We are fine just a table for two today. We aren't going to stay long right Zelena? Just business." The other woman vaguely answered with a nod and sniff face pointed up. Regina sighed removing her eyes from the stick up red head only to notice me. "Oh I didn't know you'd start her so soon. I guess your studying will have to commence during your free period. No problem it works just as well." I shyly look up to Granny having forgot to mention the studying.

"Oh studying already Emma? Well then thank you very much for spending you time with her. You're a wonderful teacher." The red head named Zelena scoffs and glares at Regina who promptly has Granny get them a seat. I watch wondering who Zelena is to Regina they certainly don't seem happy together or close.

"Who is Zelena?" I ask once Granny gets back.

"The lady with a proper stick up her rear.. That's Regina's sister. Probably here because their mother wants Regina to run for mayor at the end of the year." She responds before going to make their order. I ponder what she says wondering if that's something Regina even wants to do. She seems to love teaching why would she leave teaching for her mothers dreams. True to her word Regina and her sister leave shortly after having a black Cooke and small lasagna for Regina and a black tea and salad for Zelena. Neither looks happy Zelena out the door first. Just as Regina goes to leave I call out to be nice. I tell myself but knowing I just want to see her smile before she goes.

"Have a good rest of the night miss Mills. I hope your still up to helping me after seeing how bad I can be." I don't have to wait to long before turns fully to me to see me. S small smile on her lips. "I know your obligated to say other wise and yet I still think you're a great teacher."

"Thank you Emma I love teaching. Though I really do believe you have potential. Thank you for believe in me so far." I frowed my brows unsure why just so far. "Perhaps Zelena's right The Evil Queen should retire early." With that she walks away while I try to decipher her odd response. Upon seeing my confused looking after Regina Ruby comes up beside me.

"What she say to make your smile turn into this?" She motions to me face. The doesn't help my frown from deepening.

"Why did she refer to herself as The Evil Queen." Ruby immediately let her jaw drop.

"Shit she knows about that name. Dang. I mean I don't use it I can tell she nice to students that put an effort in class but she totally stone cold to others so a lot of students call her that." Choosing not to vent my new frustration until I was alone I return to work as does Ruby. I attempt not to think about the relationship I just saw between Regina and her sister yet still it bugged me how little Zelena showed she cared even a little bit. I remember foster sisters or even group home girls that treated me better.

The time passed quicker and soon enough it was closing time. Dinner was spent together at the table again. This time I let myself listen to Ruby talk about her day. It actually began to feel like I could get use it. The family dinners, the talking like a family, or ending the night like one. Looking back I never had that it was always food for those who got to it first and quick retreats into what rooms there were. My heart couldn't hope for more than what I've already received. It even began telling me I could make this last longer than I thought. I hoped it wasn't wrong.

Once alone in my room I pulled out a journal and started writing. The first thing that came to mind was my dream last night which as much as I wanted to write about it I couldn't seeing as I could barely remember more than that it was Regina's face. The second thing was the the little affections there were between Regina and Zelena. The dull stiff look that seemed to never leave Zelena's face. It kept giving me chills trying to imagine how much worse her mother must look.

~SQ~

After fruitlessly writing I became to tired to stay awake. Closing my eyes I thought of tomorrow. Having high hopes of seeing Regina again and maybe even talking after class. This time before getting to in thought about her I forced everything down to clear my head. It was unreasonable the amount of time I spent today alone with her on my mind. I had to stop before I worried myself with feelings I shouldn't have or worse frighten her. An then it was morning again and at some point I had thought the day before didn't happen yet but smiled stupidly at my open journal and scrapped pieces of paper laying next to it.

Tucking my journal under the bed I got ready for school then headed down stairs to help Granny with breakfast again. This time Ruby was up sooner. Her excuse was to study but even I could tell the real reason was she wanted to see Belle before she had classes. So again I took to myself in the morning wandering just a little to see part of the school I have yet to see. I find my self near my government class when I her a few loud voices. Getting closer I can tell its a woman around the corner and someone on the phone shouting.

"I've give my life to get where I am just so I could get you close enough to take up this position. I'll be damned girl if you squander it and your degree major to look after snot nosed brats day in and day out." The shrill tone left no room for argument and still the other woman replied defensively.

"I am not squandering mother I chose this as my new major you know that teaching has always been my dream but you just want to ruin it with yours. You want the role mayor so bad mother why don't you run for it?" I shuddered slightly at the growl the followed through the phone. None to my surprise Regina didn't falter. As shocked as I was to find out it was Regina and as quilts as I felt listening so far I only stepped away and back out the hallway when I heard the mothers final threat.

"I don't care what you think you've done I say you are done with your pathetic job after this year and you will listen to me or you'll remember why you listen to me." I gasp at the coldness despite thinking i stifled it well enough I decided it was time I run for it. And so I did. I rush out the building doors as I heard heels clicking fast behind me. The loud thud of the door closing never came but I didn't look back in hopes she wouldn't know who had over heard.

Heavily breathing against a wall beside the building, hands on my knees, and my bag slumped down my arm I noticed my bag was open. Gulping hard once I noticed my folder with my schedule was missing. I zipped it back up and peeked around the edge of the building in hopes it was just on the ground. Once I did my heart sunk watching Regina close the cover and look around for me only to let her shoulders drop a touch. She headed off towards her class with the folder in hand.

**Regina's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning after a long night by my fire place with a glasses hard cider. My house sat quite will my mind had been wild and loud. I didn't have the heart to keep fighting my mother and sister anymore but waking up this morning I felt refreshed. Just as I had the morning before now I just wish I could remember what I dreamt the made me so. It wasn't a feeling that lived long by some weird sixth sense of my happiness, courage, or independence I get a phone call. I was just in to see the government teacher giving some opinions on things he inquired.

Looking at my phone I excused myself and answered. I was tired of the games and wanted this settled now. I was choosing school and my students with or without mothers approval. I had always preferred having it but it was not something she gave often.

"Hello mother is there something you needed? I am just getting ready for classes soon." I halt in the empty hallway rather talk her than my office or outside more publicly.

"Your sister had breakfast with me this morning where were you? I thought you finally agreed to see things our way." She answered sickeningly sweet yet all the more fake.

"Well as you can see it's going to take a lot more than pestering me to get me to give up my job my life for a silly power play for you."

"How dare you." She shouts I look around in hopes I'm still alone I feel like I'm not but don't see anyone. She use to scare me with that tone but I didn't get my nick name for nothing. I learned it had its uses and I also learned it was nothing I couldn't handle from my mother anymore. "I've give my life to get where I am just so I could get you close enough to take up this position. I'll be damned girl if you squander it and your degree major to look after snot nosed brats day in and day out."

I roll my eyes she acts as if I wanted this as if all my life I told her to be the mayor's secretary. That I told her to kiss up and act like this to me. I most certainly did not and refuse to let this continue. I put up my walls and get ready to fight.

"I am not squandering mother I chose this as my new major you know that teaching has always been my dream but you just want to ruin it with yours. You want the role mayor so bad mother why don't you run for it?"

"I don't care what you think you've done I say you are done with your pathetic job after this year and you will listen to me or you'll remember why you listen to me."Of all the time my mother has said something suspiciously close to a threat this my one her most obvious times. It made my hairs stand and my heart clench wondering just how much more I can keep strong against. I didn't get a chance to reply because I heard a noise. A gasp? I couldn't be sure but hearing the sound of shoes hitting tile I know someone overheard my mothers threat if not all of it. I give chase only to stop due to running in heels was never good and I saw the person had dropped something of their belongings.

Making my way outside I look at the first page and cringe at the name. Not only did the girl now think I was giving up teaching because of what I said last night but now she knows I was being forced. By my mother. I sighed and made my way to class knowing I'd get the folder back to her later on. Perhaps a talk would be best instead of studying just for today I planned completely forgetting how I hung up on my mother probably mid threat.

'What a way to ruin my day mother.' I thought to myself as I sat down at my desk no longer feeling that refreshed feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! Soooo how do you like my zelena and Cora. You'll have to wait to learn just how dangerous they both are but first what will Regina do about Emma <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Even if you knew 5**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or characters**

**Feelings are strong between Emma and Regina guys but what can they do it's such a dangerous thing for both involved. really enjoy this chapter not sure how good it is so let me know if you don't like it perhaps I can give it a second go. **

* * *

><p><strong>Regina's P.O.V<strong>

Emma walked through the door of my class room and my whole day slowed down to what felt like a defining moment. A moment that couldn't or wouldn't happen until after class. Honestly it was a moment I was frightened to face the second I read her name on the folder I found. I realized last night at the dinner just how open I could be with the girl. Something as private to my students as my early retirement should never be told and yet she was the first one and only I caved to saying it to. She was here one day and suddenly she knows more about me than any student on campus does.

I realize speaking with Zelena made me weak to believe I wanted such a thing but once I returned home I knew I couldn't give up not yet. For some reason I felt drawn to Emma I have to figure out why. Strange new girl first day into town and she already got me more interested than the gossip pool. Looking into her through the files should have been enough but the guilt that I felt told me it wasn't fair to Emma. She was more than what papers said. I could tell but that didn't mean I didn't catch anything from it.

To my surprise the strong girl started up so lost and weak an infant stranded on the road just outside of town. Living through 10 homes and having 4 almost adoptions. Nothing had been solid or panned out in her life and no amount of telling myself that I'm hopeful for her that I just want her to get her feel like home could cover up how much I want to be able to make her feel that.

Then there was this morning once again Emma was there. She now new what only one staff member knew my mother was evil. I was sufficiently worried if knowing would change what was mysteriously between us. She still looked at me the same when she entered the class. With interest and eyes that dance at my every word. When class began we still had yet to mention the folder meaning I truly would have to wait. She stared at her work but lifted her eyes every now and again to catch mine. I couldn't express the feeling in my stomach during the few seconds we held that gaze.

Busing myself till the last five minutes I fought to not look up again. Every Time I did I began to see something new that adds to her beauty. Her sweeping curls, her smooth pale skin, and her tempting pink lips. I shift in my chair uncomfortable with my thoughts. It's not unusual to find beauty in my students but for it to effect me so. For me to wonder if this is our mysterious connection or if I'm alone in this feeling.

I have to be careful as I approach her desk. The class has emptied leave just her and me with her folder in hand. Sitting in the desk next to her I turn my legs to face her. My palm covering her folder so she has to hear me out before retrieving it and running off. She really doesn't look rushed but I'm to nervous to take chances.

"Emma I'm not going to lie whatever you heard this morning is very true that's just who my mother is. I don't take her threats that much to heart but I don't put anything past her either. My choice is to stay and be with students that make me happy. Her's is for me to finish my year and quit. The election in coming she's made her self part of the council as well as the mayors secretary just to make it easier for me. I don't want it but if there is one time to take her serious in what she says it would be now." I can't believe everything that just spilt from my lips.

Emma doesn't even bat an eye at what I've said. She just stands and looks me in the eyes. Such defiance sparks as she grabs my hand. I can't tell if it's to make me listen or if it's to catch me off guard to get closer as she responds.

"Sometimes people push you down and try to tell you who you are but you just have to punch back stand up and say no. No this is who I am." Her words set a fire in my body. I'm not sure where it starts but my mind starts racing with ways to fight my mother, my gut jumps up and down telling me she's right, but my heart burns strongest at her words. No one has stood up for me since father.

"Those are words of experience but you're right. Trust me I won't give without a fight. Can you keep what you know just between us." I stand only then realizing she still is holding my hand. The warmth of her skin leaves so suddenly I step closer to make up for the new distance. My body is in flames now following nothing that I'm telling it to do. "Perhaps you could talk to me if you are willing and I can talk to you for some more of that advice." My voice is low despite how loud my head is screaming for me to step back and breathe.

"I can do that. I'm not sure you'll find anything of to much interest in what I'd be willing to talk about but my advice is all yours if it helps." Her confidence though not in herself is strong enough to draw me closer as I've seen so few with confidence and I always did find it so attractive. My eyes meet hers, they close, I take a deep breath, and step back just when I almost took the last step to her.

As soon as I do my strength comes to step back I don't stop a few more steps and I feel the distance is getting better. I don't want her to feel hurt so I reframe from moving further away. There's a moment as I stand with that space between us that I can still smell her vanilla scent follow me. A hint of cinnamon. My finger tremble as I try to not think about it. Opening my eyes again I can see her chest rising. 'She felt it too.' I tell myself.

"I'm sorry I don't usually...lets just go over what you remember from yesterday okay Emma." I never finish what I almost said but I can tell she understands as she scoops her folder from the desk I left it at. The short minute that I wait for her to take out her notebook I find my center again. The tense air clears as I focus on helping her study. The back of my mind tingles the rest of the day trying to make me think of the single moment I almost got too close. It would have been heaven and hell but I have a feeling it would have been worth experiencing either. Again.

Dani that last time I felt this way, the last time my heaven with her met a hell I never thought I'd know. I always thought it was never worth it but what I just felt knowing the dangers but feeling what could be just even a sliver of it felt more worth it than I thought it should. Dani was my true love. When she died so did my chances. At least that's what I told myself. Now I wasn't so sure.

How could a girl just come out of nowhere and jump start feelings in my heart I haven't let myself feel in years. How could I bring my heart into this after all the times mother has shown me how much 'love is weakness.' I just couldn't stop the rest of the day till I went home it was like I was teaching off second nature but the whole of me was stuck in my thoughts. I could avoid her but I didn't want to. After school I did as I always did went to Granny's, got my usual, and sat in a booth barely looking at my work notes. I caught her eyes waiting for her to look away but she only did once Granny nudged her. It turned out she told her to go and pick up my empty cup.

"I'd like another." I say softly to her. She nods and smiles going back to granny with my cup. This time she brings it to me instead of one of the others. Looking around they are busy and I am glad they are. "Emma you haven't said anything since our conversation. Are you okay?"

"Yes miss, I just have been thinking how to help you. Honestly I am use to running when a parent is harmful to me but I know you'd rather not. It doesn't seem like you to run but then again I've decided not to as well now." She sits across from me. I wonder how many homes she had to run from.

"I saw just a little about you previous homes. How many were harmful?" I ask. She bites her lip not sure what to share I can tell because I'm use to being closed off. "You don't have to I just got the feeling you are stronger than you should need to be. I almost ran once but mother caught me and I was punished for it." I think back to Dani and the way she died. Emma's lip falls from her teeth swollen and red. I lick my lips but wait for her to say what has just caused her to release it.

"Your mother sounds like a piece of work you know." She says as nicely as she can. I chuckle before taking a sip of my drink.

"She is but trust me I've been rebellious enough she just might give up on controlling me too someday." Emma tilts her head now confused. "My sister hates me because mother puts all her faith and love in me since I was born." I explain but she doesn't move her head.

"Why are you telling me this stuff?" She asks suddenly. "I mean not that I mind because I don't I just thought you were one that was more of a private person." I usually am so I have no answer for her. We sit in silence for a minute and I give Her a smile as I pick up my things and finish my drink. I leave after putting money on the table to cover everything. Without saying more I leave glad that she lets me go with no further questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

I want to face palm myself the moment I questioned her reasons for being open with me because I immediately see her shut down. All the softness I saw slowly turn hard at the realization of what I've revealed for her. classic Emm, foot in mouth syndrome. Regina walks away from the booth I sat in while she finished her last drink but I'm still caught up in the things I saw in her eyes.

Things she couldn't say, not here anyways. She felt safe to tell me, she had the same feelings I did, and she wanted to open up to me just as much as I want to to her. That was twice today her eyes told me so. The first was after class durning my free period. Her eyes were on fire then just as they were just now talking to me. I blink away almost tears feeling like I've just ruined what we had. 'at least you had it for a little bit.' I comfort myself use to losing things before they even begin.

I faintly hear the bell jingle when she goes then I stand and clear the table. 'I wonder if tomorrow I can fix i.' I pounder as I put the tip in Ashley's pile. I don't get a few minutes to think about the sadness or the happiness that bore in Regina's eyes because as soon as I step I the back to do the dishes Ruby barrels in.

"What in the hell was that?" She yells in a whisper. I frown not sure what part she's talking about or if it's a bad thing at all.

"What?" I play innocent.

"What!? Okay how about what on earth did you say to make her smile at you since that's how she left, why did you sit with her, how come she let you, and I don't know how could you just be that openly flirty with her." I gulp that's a lot she noticed but I can't let her think it's anything but innocent conversation between us.

"Oh she's helping me study more math, i messed up a lot today I just had a thought when I saw her asked her if she could think of things I could do at home. I guess I just sat I didn't think about it. Besides I didn't think it was that obvious I think she beautiful." I ramble trying to cover my tracks.

"Did you just say home?" She squeals and jumps on me to give me a hug. A chuckle turn into a laugh as she doesn't let go. It really is just that easy for me to think of this as a possible home.

"Yeah yeah I suppose I did. You, Ashley, Granny make it feel like it can be at times."

"Ruby! Get you butt out here I don't know what you screeching about back there but it better not be gossip or boys." Granny snaps. Ruby runs out faster than she came in. I breathe out finally and start the dishes. "You mean it?" I hear and I turn my head to find Granny in the door way eyes shimmering.

"Well it slipped.." I start and her smile falters. "But yes I think I could really love to call this place home. It's a nice town with nice people. I just am still waiting for the other shoe to drop at the same time." Despite my uncertainty she wraps her arms around me burying my head into her chest.

"Thank you girl thank you for trying I can see you are." I feel that weight of good first impressions lift. Granny pulls herself from me clears her throat giving me space. I was thankful for it when she decided to return to the front. I worked hard the dishes I felt sure I avoided a major problem with Ruby still I promised I'd be more careful. Since my talk with Regina earlier durning my free period I felt jumbled. The way Regina got so close to me still drilled in my memory. When I talked to her in the booth I couldn't help but to think of why she kept getting closer. Maybe Ruby saw me in thought or with my walls down because for the first time Regina is able to bring that out in me.

Whatever the reasons for the way today ended and whatever reason I ended up feeling closer to my new family and connected to my teacher I didn't fight it. It helped me sleep better at night. The moment my head hit the pillow at the end of the day I was out. The day swirling bits and pieces to the front of my mind allowing my dreams to fill with wonderful clips of the perfect family and sudden heart felt confessions of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! <strong>

**I realize Emma's part was only a little but it just wasn't getting any better soo I did my best. Hope you liked it. As always let me know if you do, don't, or what you want next. **

**I hope I got you though! you thought it was gonna be that easy for them to kiss.. nah so just a little more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Even if you knew 6**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or characters. **

**so I tried to make this longer and I hope it's what some of you hoped to see this chapter. I know the progression at first is fast but I dont plan on giving you swan queen fully just yet. Patience and I hope you love it anyways. **

**just so you know bold is Emma italics is Regina **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

Yes it's only been a week since my first day, yes I told myself not to get attached, and still I did. I planned to ignore anything I felt coming her but I failed miserably. It wasn't until Friday came, three days after the diner incident that I faced the silence I was receiving. Regina hadn't talked to me and I was to embarrassed to make myself talk to her right after what happened so I just let her have some space. I was nice to her and said hi but I could see the resistance in her eyes if I tried to say more. I still studied with her but I didn't push to stay longer than she let me. I guess I could have avoided her all together but I didn't. She felt like a piece of the hope I have for this time being different. If my dream was any indication that she would be part of it I didn't want to give up on what could be my first real home.

Home, this whole town made me feel at home. Ruby's friends looked at me less like a new piece of news and more like just another one for the group. Granny was in the processes of speeding up paperwork to see if I could be adopted. It was only so my name could be tied to them if anything ever happened. They wanted me to be happy and with them no matter how. Even if my birthday was right around the corner as was graduation I still hoped it would work out for the best. Just as Ruby said by my first week I was really loving the town. I loved the quiet compared to the noisy cities. I preferred here more than anywhere else I'd been. I also preferred talking to Regina which is why I decided today I would talk to her give her something to think about it over the weekend.

To be honest I never gave into this feeling. It took I could muster to stay and fight for a better ending that I wasn't even full sure I believed was possible for me. Every day I told myself Ruby wasn't just this nice to me to hurt me and Granny wasn't filing papers just to turn me away. It was all my choice to believe they really wanted me. So here I was sitting at my desk quietly until the door behind the last student closed. I stood slowly not sure what I was suppose to say at this point.

"Miss Swan are you not staying for study today?" She looked up surprised to not see me sitting. My bag slung over my shoulder as if ready to go. I shake my head and she sighs. "Well then We shall resume next week." Looking back down she sounded almost hurt. It was now or never.

"I'm not gonna make you talk to me like before if you don't want to. I had hoped we could keep on but I'm an idiot when it come to just letting things happen. I'm so use to my life being up rooted for some reason or other I didn't want to be attached to anyone." It just spills out. It's not what I thought I'd say but I decide to just go with it. "Maybe it was Ruby, Granny, or heck maybe this ridiculous town has me under a weird spell. I actually want to fight for a place to stay. All I know is the entire ride here I told myself to run the first night and stay hidden so I'd never have to deal with what I've been through again but the moment I crossed the town line it was like a switch in my head." I've started rambling.

"I didn't want to struggle anymore I actually convinced myself to give it a try. So be it my surprise the first night here I get some crazy dream that I think is the first and only good dream I've remember in my life. If that's not a sign then perhaps the fact it was about someone I met only my second day in town is. So I started really looking up feeling positive and then I messed up. I always do. If you could find it in you to talk to me again I won't question it. It doesn't have to be outside of free period or whatever but I just hope you will." If I didn't say that in a jumble I feel as if I said with one breath. I take a deep breath seeing that Regina is still shocked. When I exhale it draws her attention back to me standing right here in front of her. My words still reeling though I can't tell their effect.

"I should never have allowed that in the first place. I'm sorry Miss Swan if I hurt you by trying to re-establish what I should have enforced the moment you saw me." The image of her walking towards me that morning crosses my mind.

"For you it might have been a mistake but for me it wasn't you didn't even know I was your student. You acted because you thought I was distressed. I was, I needed that not a teacher. Heck I've never been in a school long enough for a teacher to even look at me like any other student. School is over in 5 months maybe more still that is not enough time for you or any other teacher to get to know me like you should to help me." I don't want to back down but as she stand her open fists supporting her on her desk the I'm tempted. She looks powerful and in charge I know what she trying to do. I stare at her as hard as she is me. A few minutes pass before she parts her parsed lips.

"Emma this is dangerous, you know that right? You know why I need to do this why we need to do this." I shake my head again.

"No all I know is some teacher are friendlier with a few good students." I smirk at my reply but I know that won't suffice. "Okay yes I get it's dangerous I just don't see why I can't be more careful. You already are." Nonchalantly I hop on the side of her desk as if what I've suggested is of no big deal. Oh I know it's a big deal and I might be seeing this in a different light than she is. I might even be so willing to risk everything because I can feel what I want and I've never gotten what I've wanted before. Yeah we could be friendly but I know she wants more just as I do. God forbid if I knew why but I don't.

"What your suggesting sound more than friendly." She whispers franticly but her eyes don't leave my hips, my bottom, and how it sits on her desk.

"Well not that I want to skip the friend stage or anything I just know we both really feel something else." I give her a wink over my shoulder laying it on thick not that I would have ever imagined having the courage to do this before. Her eyes shoot to mine and they shake so little that if I hadn't been looking already I would have missed it. _'Foot in mouth Emma, your making this worse._' I scold myself. Hopping of the desk in a haste I attempt another back pedal.

"Look I get it if you would rather me go now I've pushed your buttons. I get it I do we have a lot to lose so it won't happen just know your free to talk, get advice, or you know if you still want to listen." I turn ready to bend down to grab my bag again when I feel her hand on my wrist. She waits until I look at her again steps closer pressing me into her desk.

"I missed talking to you the minute I stopped. I realized earlier that day that we share something." She paused. She's closer than she was before.

"When you almost kissed me?" I interrupted. She chuckles with a small nod. "I wouldn't have stopped you. I would have kissed you first if you didn't back away." She searches my face for a hint of a lie. "I understand why you did but I'm telling you right now I have as much to lose as you an I still want it."

"Your family?" She asks wondering what I mean. Her hips gain a little distance from mine but I try not to focus on the loss of pressure against mine.

"Granny is trying to adopt me faster so I can be part of their family if anything ever happen they or I would know. They just asked me this morning." We both know if something were to cause any hinderance I'd lose that chance. She drops my hand as if it's fire. She looks at the doors, it's clear, and windows which are covered from the bright sun

"I won't be to the reason you miss out on a good home." Her voice shakes and I know she trying to rein in control again. I begin to wonder if she might be as caught in these feelings as I am. The feeling like if I just had a taste of her I'd never find anything better. Or if I experienced something with her I'd fight for it all.

"You won't be. I don't need what just happened. I would spend the rest of my school year just studying if you said so. But I don't think that that should keep you from being friendly with me if you wanted to." She nods without clarification as to what she wants. This time I step closer and watch her for anything to express she wants me to stop. When she gives me nothing I kiss her on the lips and immediately her hands pull me closer. Her lips are soft, full, and numbingly delicious. Literally when we partly lips tingle from the friction of hers. I love it and though I want more I'm not in the position to push her into anything. I blush under her dark gaze and go to grab my bag.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Swan you still have twenty minutes of study time with me." She pauses to look at the time her voice husky. I'd never heard someone so aroused before but it halts me in my steps and sends shivers down my spine. She's pressed right up behind me hands on my hips and lips at my ear. "I want to spend every second of it kissing you."

She or I spins me around and our lips clash together again. With no idea where this passion come from I let her take the lead. One I've never kissed a teacher second this is her classroom. I felt my feet moving backwards to her desk which for her I tried to ignore. I guess it didn't matter who was in control because she moaned as I subconsciously spun us and pinned her into the desk this time. I pulled back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry I don't like being pinned." I try explaining my actions looking at her through hooded lids. She looks confused for a second but accepts my statement realizing I've pinned her.

"It's quite alright dear. I would rather not make you uncomfortable in my hands." She says with a peck to my lips then my neck and I learn she can be as much control this was as she would be the other way. My knees shake at the feeling of her tongue grazed my pulse point. "Besides I can still work with this."

"Mmm. Yeah." I agree unable to make a full sentence. Just as I lean in I pull back at the sound of the bell. My desire fog clearing at the sound of the loud ring. My heart is beating faster now in panic instead of arousal because I had forgotten where we were. I choke out a strangled laugh at my own reaction. "I have to go and you have a class." I say straightening her shirt and curling a few stray hairs behind her ear with a quick kiss to her lips. I grab my bag and look back for a quick glance. Her face is stunning when soft but I know the walls are coming up any moment. I sign for her to message me later in hopes she does and isn't to uncomfortable with doing so somehow.

I might have heard a small 'you're going to be the death of me' as I closed the door which only made my smile grow bigger. My next class as well as the rest of my day I smiled at Regina's lingering scent of apples. It holds me over until my entire focus is devoted to doing what I have to at the diner. I want to help and learn how to waitress soon but I'm clumsy sometimes and Granny knows that now that I've broken two cups (thank god empty.) I feel my phone go off in the few minutes of down time I have. It's a new email that I open with a grin seeing the senders name.

_I hope this is a sufficient why of messaging you. When you first asked me to I didn't think I got the gist right because I didn't have your number but this came to mind while I had other emails to write earlier. I just haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened. I've never.. You really did that. It still makes me smile just think about it._

The email didn't have the schools name in it so I took that this was her personal email. It was probably best but I switched my emails and messaged her from a different email than what I gave the school. I copied her email and wrote my response so she would know it was me. Looking up I saw her sitting with a drink and salad like usual. Her phone in one hand and paperwork in another. I watched as she typed but I didn't get to find out if she sent it before I was being called at to get back to work.

**Regina's P.O.V**

I know she was busy now but I still messaged her back happy to know she'd get the email after she finished cleaning up tables and had another moment. I didn't leave her name or mine in the emails I sent but I was glad she decided to email me on one that that school didn't know about. I knew now she'd more careful after hearing what she said about what she had to lose. I didn't want her to lose her chance at a family either but then she kissed me and i just could not let her go without another.

The next time I saw her since our free period was when I came to the diner after school. Unfortunately no matter how much I wanted to smile at her response I couldn't knowing it wasn't something I just let anyone see. Not only that but I only had time to respond to one more before a friend from work came to join me today. So I read and let my insides react freely.

**I figured you never had our situation but have you never kissed a woman either? I mean you.. You had me stunned. I didn't expect you to like it I didn't think you would really kiss me back. But seriously you can loosen up in these you know it's just me.**

**Ps. Can't stop smiling either. You're very beautiful by the way.**

I felt heat rushing under my light blouse but hid my face behind my mug taking a gulp just in case. Setting it down I wrote back before Katherine arrived.

_How could I not like it? it was bliss. You might be just as you are but I've come to realize thanks to you that's never a bad thing. I'm not use to this, our situation, but yes I've kissed another woman before. We need a different word though dear situation makes it sound like its a problem. As far as I'm concerned I'm trying not to think of it that way. I can't loosen up just yet I'm still unsure how safe this is. Perhaps eventually you were right I don't want to skip the friend stage either._

_Ps. If I'm beautiful you are gorgeous ;)_

Setting my phone down just in time to see Katherine walking in. She gives me a hug and tells me to forget my paper work. I hardly argue it's important since it was mostly a cover to stay later than I usually do. It's not to long until my phone notifies me of a new email which Katherine hears.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She asks expecting me to look at least.

"And why would I do that when I'm hanging out with you?" I counter cause her to look at me confused.

"Because you never delay on responding to people. Who is it?" With excitement on her face she picks up my phone and easily unlocks it before I can protect it from her nosy hands and eyes. I swear.

"How the hell do you know my password? Katherine give my phone back now!" Her eyes bulge as she scrolls keeping the phone just out of reach. When she hands it back wearing the biggest grin I mutter under my breath though I know she hears it. "Such a child."

"Who is it?" Is all she asks ignore my comment. I thank all things God like that Emma changed emails to message me. Theorphansavior didn't really give anything away that could easily place her name to being the sender. Panic fills me though with what could be in the last massage I have yet to read. After about an ten minutes of hearing guesses I shut them all down with.

"It is no one you would ever expect and no most certain not Sidney or Graham." My phone goes off once more and I look as well as Katherine now over my shoulder. The first message read.

**You're right it was perfect wasn't it. I feel so drawn to you am I alone in that feeling? Our new relationship is not a problem though it would only be a relationship in whatever terms you wish it to be. I'm not sure what I've done to help your point of me but that sound promising. Ask anything you'd like if it will help make you feel comfortable. I can do friends first not going to lie though I'd like to chance to kiss you again maybe even take a crack at impressing you with a date one day.**

The second read

**Seems you have curious friends wonder if you know how cute you look mad or pouting about them reading my message. I'm sorry if it's made you uncomfortable though.**

**Ps hope she's on my side I'll try hard to impress.**

I can just heard the teasing tone as I read it. Katherine gasps at the massage clearly surprised the sender can see us. I smirk watching her look around to no avail. She pins me with a look that says I better talk and talk now.

"They are here?" I foreign shock but it doesn't help while she presses me for answers. "Where?" I refuse to give and she huffs disappointed at my lack of information. "Fine!" While I let her sit out her own pout I quickly write emma back.

_Our connection is very real dear you are not alone in feeling drawn to one another. it surprisingly does not bother me to use the term relationship but I feel friends first would be best despite how much I would like to kiss you again as well. Did you know you have the most pleasing scent I have ever smelled vanilla and cinnamon? Sorry if that comes a crossed as strange._

_I know I have much I'd like to ask perhaps once I have more privacy. Katherine is more than likely up for me being with anyone that saves me from being a stick in the mud as she says I often am. You don't need to impress me dear I've already grown quite an interest in you._

_I. am. not. cute! nor do I pout!_

When I finally look up again I smile at Katherine and apologize before giving her my full attention. I try not to think about how vulnerable I've allowed myself be so far but if I had any excuse I'd blame the connection I feel with Emma. How sure I feel that my heart will be safe if I chose to give it to her one day. No I wasn't sure when that would be nor did I know if that was already happing but I told myself to think about it later or the more this progresses. I finished lunch with Katherine holding her off for now with what information I did give. I couldn't risk a goodbye smile to Emma with Katherine watching my every move but I would try making up for it later. I was dragged from the diner and forced to have a girls night in. One I was fully certain I wanted over faster than usual. In the few spare moments I had I checked my email.

**You do to.** It started.** You have no idea how amazed I am to know you want to kiss me again. To get to know me. To even further this connection between us. I have no idea why I'd smell like vanilla but I put whip cream and cinnamon on my hot chocolate every time. Really doesn't sound strange at all since I happen to like how your fragrance is fresh apples. I am willing to answer almost anything when you have time but I reserve the right to pass if I don't want to answer just yet.**

_I'd expect nothing else from you I wouldn't want to bring anything deep up right away intentionally. I have not escaped Katherine yet but for an hour I've had to put my son to bed. It's officially ladies night and she will attempt ever trick in the book to get me to reveal who you are. I intend to figure that out myself soon enough. Perhaps something simple for now what's you favorite thing to do?_

I hit send leaving my phone in the living room while I go get glasses for Katherine and I in my study mine is nothing to strong since I'd never drink hard liquor with henry under the safe roof as me and hers is a hard cider. Once retrieving her glass I find my free hand automatically picking up my phone. My heart drops when I read four troubling words.

**You have a son?**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>

**Surprise guess who's in here too Henry yay! Any one notice before the tie bit about Dani? I have a pretty good back story for her too. **

**Please let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Even if you knew 7**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or characters**

**yes you may not like me for this. Warning flashback character death. (Not graphic) **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

I can't say I was expecting to hear she had a son it made my stomach not up and I guess I should have written more than just four words. I remember her asking me if it would be a problem if she was a mother and i should have thought that meant something but reading it was the only time those words clicked into place. How old was he? Where was the father? What was his name? I should have asked those questions let her know I was not scared. Okay I was but more so I was shocked. She didn't look like she'd had a child. I would never have guessed. I beat my head against my pillow before hurriedly typing out a second message.

e

**I don't mean to sound scared I'm shocked you look amazing for being a mother. How old is he I have to ask? What about the father? I'm sorry just curious.**

It feels like ages before the message sends and I wonder what she could possible thinking right now. Regret for involving me in her life with her son. What if she's afraid that I'll run now. I groan how could I even consider making my life that hectic. Still I didn't find myself wanting to run. I waited and waited longer than I swear I ever waited for a response from anyone. Finally when the ding to my email sounded I raced to the app on my phone and opened the new message.

_You're not scared? I'm sorry I honestly was afraid to say anything but it slipped. I didn't know how you would react if you knew. There's so much about me that could throw you off as it is I didn't want to frighten you before you even got to meet him. His name is Henry he's a little over two. There is no father.. Well there is but not in his life. Henry is adopted. I adopted him two years ago. He's actually very sweet and If your not worried about meeting him eventually you can. My sister does most of the babysitting when he's not at day care. I truly am sorry for surprising you with that. _

I let out a breath and my hands shake messing up my first attempt at answering. Flexing my fingers and trying again I manage some what of a real answer. The first two sentences are easy it's the rest that I try calming my heart for while i write.

**I would have thought I'd run scared before today, before meeting you, even before stepping foot in this town but I've started to change. Some of it's because of you but some of it is because I really feel like I'm going to have a family here. No I'm scared though I can't promise I'm not worried. I've never been good with kids and yet I can't wait to meet him. Maybe it's because he's a part of you. I'd like to ask something but I suppose that mean you'd like and answer too. I love writing. My question, you adopted why? **

I'm sure there's a reason why she adopted but was it to personal to ask?

**Regina's P.O.V**

"What did you do?!" Katherine says bursting my panic bubble. I try controlling my voice as I sternly say.

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"That's your I fucked up face." My frown deepens.

"I don't have any such face!"

"Oh shush and just tell me what you did. I'll help you fix it." I feel my walls crumble. Katherine has been my only friend for such a long time she's the only one who has seen me unguarded.

"I don't think it's fixable I mentioned I have a son. It slipped but I don't think they are ready for that." That only adds to the number of hints Katherine has of who I'm messaging. It doesn't matter what new names come to mind for her or what my initial fears and thoughts were before i receive Emma's almost comforting explanation that she wasn't scared just shocked. Her compliment didn't go unnoticed as I would have blushed if the topic wasn't so serious. After Katherine telling me to calm down we share a few more messages that eventually help us understand that neither of us is scared just worried how the each other feel.

I knew I could expect and orphan to want to know why i chose to adopt but was I ready to explain. I look to Katherine for help and I take her offered hard cider. It burned going down but no more than the feeling of guilt burned in my heart. Guilt in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><em>It was senior year I was done with exams had everything planned. Mother had me set for political degrees allowing me to minor in education. Then I had Dani looking to me for an answer as she held a ring while on one knee.<em>

_"I love you Regina. You knew that the day I picked flowers for you during our first riding lesson together." She had been better at it than me but we always practiced together ever since we were in 8th grade. "I wouldn't want to see myself with anyone else." I more than happily took that ring with a teary joyful yes._

_"Education is your dream Hunny you should being majoring in that." She told me number of times after we started college. We waited till our first year of college together to make any plans date wise. Location had always been ideally my fathers paradise vocation home. It was truly a beautiful place and we had agreed right away that had to be it. We knew my mother didn't approve but when she started offering my hand of marriage to men I just could never love we knew it was now or never. _

_"We'll get married now run away together and nobody can keep us apart not even your mother." She made it sound so much better than sitting around waiting to be marred to a man twice maybe even three times my age. We packed a weekend bag left a note that I wouldn't be attending the arranged marriage ceremony. _

_Neither one of us wanted the feeling to end the happiest day of our live about to happen. Priest would be arriving after we dressed and finally we'd be together. Dani played our song half a million times on the way to the vacation home. I even cried after the third time as she sang it perfectly for me. About and hour away suddenly everything flipped. My whole world done. I didn't see where we got hit or how all I saw was Dani, the background spun wildly, and when it all settle again she wasnt breathing. She she wouldn't breathe._

_Being pulled from the car I watched, nothing would move due to the shock but I could feel my ribs were cracked if not broken. I expected her to be pulled out and her running to my arms but that never came I was pulled further from the wreck and eventually placed in an ambulance. Nothing broken everyone said I was lucky. Three days later not a word came to me no matter how much I begged. I even cried at night hoping she knew I was worried. The fifth day I was released to my mother where she explained fully what happened. _

_"I'm sorry dear she drove recklessly through a red light. someone hit her car she died instantly I promise." That wasn't the worst news the worst news was that her body never made it out in time. "I'm just so glad it was you that they pulled out. The car blew up when they went to get her." Mother said cradling my head to soften my wails through the house. No one else ever talked about it. For that I was thankful because I couldn't relive my last moments with my lover ever again without dying a little more inside. _

* * *

><p>I changed my major just like Dani had always wanted me to. Worked hard to make up my education credits and became a teacher. Father died a few years after I got my bachelors and I decided I wanted some way to honor both Dani and my father. Dani and I always wanted to have kids someday and I couldn't see myself open to being with anyone so I filed to looked into adopting. When I got Henry I named him after my father.<p>

That was a part of me I wasn't able to share just yet least of all over email so I left it alone. Asked her to let me explain in person when I was ready. I didn't have the heart to see anymore hard questions for the night. I let Katherine wrap me up in a blanket in her arms while I just let the tears fall. I hadn't planned on being able to move on. Though it felt wonderful to have a connection to someone again I felt awful like I was betraying everything I was because I became who I am today to honor her.

* * *

><p>R<strong>eviews please. <strong>

**That's it. Very small but got I hope it's worth it to you. **


	8. Chapter 8

Even if you knew 8

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or characters**

**I meant to upload this earlier. It was my birthday yesterday though and today well I don't know but here it is. This chapter ties into the last one. Maybe not as well but more backstory is always good right.**

**anyways enjoy. Oh and warning mention of rape!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

The next morning I preoccupied myself at the diner from early morning to late afternoon. Granny let me try waiting on tables since they were always busy on the weekends. I was given only a few table to see how I did. By my count I did very good by Granny's I did passable. Still could use some help but I did good. When my shift finish Ashley and Ruby took over since more people usual came for lunch through dinner time. Left to my own devices I wandered the town. Not far from the diner was the library where I had no doubt I could find Belle there.

When I entered I should have known if there was a library Belle would be working in it. At the front desk stood Belle talking to some middle school student I didn't want to bother her. It didn't take long for her to find me though. Loitering between the Nonfiction and Manga section.

"Emma first weekend shift for you, how was it?" I glance up she's always smiling.

"It was good. Is that like the only place people go in town?" I joke but really concerned due to the amount of people there was today. Belle laughs as she tells me no.

"There is Tony's its some Italian place. Oh and tridents." Which I can only guess by the name has something to to with sea food. Which means there is a beach.

"There's a beach here. Sweet!" Growing up in the cities I never really had large bodies of water to go sit at.

"Yes I could show you or um Ruby could sometime." She offers but I shake my head and walk with her back up to the front desk.

"No she's busy right now but I am gonna keep looking around town anyways." I didn't leave empty handed though I got a library card and headed outside once again. The cool air wraps around me making me pull my light jacket tighter around me. determined to find a way to the water.

_-SQ-_

I stood at a pier fascinated by the sight of the sun over the water. The beauty of it set a little relief in my stressful mind. So many changes in such a little time first of things being her possible adoption. Saying possible because anything could happen. The second being her building attraction to Regina. A dangerous attraction to her teacher which was obviously reciprocated. The only thing that worried me more that liking my teacher was finding out she had a son. Where would we stand now with each.

As far as I knew I wasn't getting anymore messages till I saw her Monday. I thought I would be lucky if I saw her at breakfast but I wasn't. The point of distracting myself was so that I could stop all the fear and doubtful thoughts. It was hard almost impossible and even more so now that I was alone again. Wandering a beach having found my way the the shore line.

Some way down I saw a curious thing. A lone,what resembled a castle, play ground. Not sure why it would be out it seeing as it looked deserted I went closer to see. Upon getting close enough a saw a little ledge to sit. Maybe it was a bridge or something or other. I could help but imaging it be a perfect place to get a way growing up. Nobody was likely to come often so I mentally claimed it as mine. I did nothing just sat and watched the waves, let the wind blow through my hair, and eventually let peace and calmness take me. I closed my eyes just to listen and found myself even more taken with the beauty in the silence.

At some point I must have passed out I found a hand shaking me and a voice shocking me awake. I groaned the evening glaring into my eyes as I opened them. A huff of relief fanned across my face. This caused me to become wide awake my heart suddenly pounding once I realized I wasn't alone. Flashes behind my lids of many other time that was the same case. Foster fathers that entered my room in the middle of the night without my consent. Adoptive brothers that forces themselves onto me so that when i slept I'd waking to them pinning me down. I wasn't pinned this time but my breathing constricted leaving me gasping.

"Please no." My voice cracked as I reacted to how I felt due to what I saw.

"Emma relax breath it's just me child." Granny's voice breaks through. It's her face that clears through the now fuzzy imagines. The moment I see her clearly I know she is assuming something from what I said. Her eyes reflect fear and pain. "I thought something bad happened to you and you are out here passed out. I had no idea what to even think when I saw you." She scolds me I don't know what to say. But I can see the easing worry. I sit up and look around.

"How did you find me here?" I thought it was strange that granny would be here alone an happen to find me.

"You're lucky Ruby talks to Belle before dinner and bed every night. She told ruby you was very interested in seeing a beach and this is the only shore we have so I came here first when she told me." I give a small oh before standing and heading with her back to her car.

"I'm sorry it was really quiet and peaceful I just closed my eyes to relax. Must have only a few hours though." Granny chuckles and puts her arm around me. She excepts it as if it's the only answer. As if she had no fear I was running away or that she wasn't thinking I was injured or lost.

"I understand. Has everything been okay since you've been here and started school? People treating you nice and all?"

"Yeah Ruby does a good job with keeping people from crowding me. I mean I can handle it too but I just don't like feeling cornered." I pause realizing Granny isn't stupid after what she just saw and now this she's gonna know sooner than I can deal with. Quickly I change the topic best I can. "I've God easy classes nice teachers. I lost credits though when I transferred."

"Oh and that's bad?" She asked I could tell she was letting my tactics slide for now.

"Well no honestly I just would have graduated early." I say with a pout. She give a nod of understanding and silence follows until we reach the car. By the time we do I see the desire to say something building greatly. It reminds me why I want this family because for the first time I have people that care, that want to understand me, get to know me, and help me. Which is why once I'm sit buckled in a take a deep breath.

"I was 14 it was my tenth home when I was sexually abused the first time. They said it was consented sex with my foster brother but it never was. He was very strong and the idea of fighting scared me. Everyone thought in social services was convinced by the parents that I had a relationship with him and things went bad so cried rape." Granny gasps as I started to speak. She doesn't say anything just listens and for that I'm thankful. "I was never sure but still to this day I have a memory of the father too. When it happened I thought it was a dream and when I got taken away it already seemed like a lost cause."

Granny didn't say anything until her jaw stopped ticking. She looked pissed as she drove and my stomachs knotted up as I waited. Taking one hand off the wheel she grabbed mine. Squeezed it tight until the action almost made her hand shake. Stopping the car at the next best spot she slid her other hand down to her with a sigh. One moment I thought she was going to kick me out and the next she pulled me into a big hug and buried her head close to my ear.

"I'm sorry for what you suffered girl. All I can say and hope for is that your my girl for good. I don't want you to ever experience anything like that again. I've kept my girls safe best I can so far and I'll do the same for you." She let me go tears in our eyes she started the car again. Finishing the drive home muttering something about getting out her crossbow. I would have laughed if I didn't actually think she might have one. I set my feet firmly on the ground as soon as I stepped out of the car Ruby bursting through the door and clambering into me with a bear hug.

"Relax Ruby I didn't try to run or anything. I fell asleep at the beach." She glares at me and even Ashley come out looking like she spent the entire time the waited worrying.

"We didn't think you did we just thought it being your first time around town alone something happened." It's shocking how my faith they have that I am not going to run. Not because I have a record for it or anything but they trust me. Why? I was now speechless yet even that didn't stop me from spending the night with my family. I was feeling happier than I had and suddenly I realize I shouldn't let this new news from Regina upset me until I hear her out.

Once I let this thought process take over Monday came much sooner. The second week of school might just be easier than the first. Less friends of Ruby seem to find me that interesting anymore. I would be just another girl eventually. Tennis, writing, and government I kept telling myself as the day went on. Three classes and one lunch later I sat in math class a class I never thought I'd like being in. Then again they never did have a hot teacher that I had the pleasure of kissing before. Staying back today I worried my fingernails. The door clicks, her heels tap the floor, and the lock clicks loudly.

"You look beautiful today Emma." She whispers as she sits next to me. I blush but look up at her. Stunning brown eyes looking back at me.

"Th-thank you, you look amazing." We share a smile for a moment.

"How about explain now that's what you've been waiting all weekend for right." She wants to jump right in. "Which thank you for that by the way." She adds sweetly.

"Well I was waiting to see you as well but I do want to know why you got upset."

"I guess I should start with how before I ever got henry I lost someone I loved more than anyone. Her name was Dani and we dated for a long time before she asked me to marry her..." She started and I listened. I listened until she was done and then I sat there in thought over what she just said. I could see her getting lost in her memories it broke my heart just seeing the beginning of that storm in her eyes yet I watched and listened.

**Regina's P.O.V **

**Flashback**

"Hi my name is Dani. I just started living next door. My mom said I should say hi." A hand stuck out to get a hand shake but Regina stood with hesitation. She was thought to be polite but never trust anyone. She was more than stunned by this girls enthusiasm and beauty. How could she not trust her. She took the hand and the way their hands fit perfectly together. "We can be best of friends." Dani said with a smile and Regina simply nodded.

Dani was 8 Regina was 9. The first day they met Regina showed her new friend her Apple tree. The next day they both found out they were in the same school and same class. That never changed. They never grew apart just closer.

-SQ-

"Mother said you could come over after school." Regina stated excitedly. Her mother never let anyone over. It fed into her knowing that Dani was different than most girls. For one her mother seemed to approve and second she was the only one Regina felt her stomach flip for. As girls they always talked about suppose to be boy crushes and such so Regina knew this flip in her stomach was more than just that.

"Okay we can watch a show or play a game." Regina stated once Dani had joined her up in her room. Dani smiled and tug Regina to the floor knowing exactly what she wanted them to do.

"Let play chicken. Well it's not it more like truth or dare just no truths." Regina worried her bottom lip. What would Dani dare her to do? What would her mother say if she was caught? As Dani waited for an answer she looked at her with big joyful eyes. Ones that Regina just could ignore or say no too.

" start first, show me." She finally agreed.

"Alright so I dare you to.." She looked around the room think what she should dare first. "Dance. Yeah dance the wiggles song." She didn't know where the idea came from but it was an embarrassing enough thing that I was easy to tell Regina would wantn't to do it.

"I will do no such thing." The look is lacking in fierceness like Cora Mill's but Regina has seen it a million times to pull it off considerably well. Not good enough though since Dani laughs a little and says.

"Well if you don't do it then your a chicken and I'll do it because it doesn't bother me." Regina hears the challenge and refuses to back down. Though she's only seen the show once and hopes the dance is what she thinks she remembers she gives it a try. All eventual laughs aside the two shared the best day of their lives so far.

-SQ-

"Dani I can't let you kiss Johnny." Regina says some time later. It's freshman year and Dani has made a claim to kiss her first boy crush that Regina has even known her to have. It scares her because we'll ever since they met Regina thought that Dani didn't like boys because of what she felt. That was even if they felt the same thing.

"Why not?!" Dani shouted completely frustrated Regina had been at this for a long time now. Making Dani feel things and appearing to feel the same only to turn around and make it harder for them because she listens to her mother about not letting herself care about anyone.

"Because." Regina try's to say what she wants to but can't.

"That's not an answer. Give me a good reason and I'll see if I should not kiss him." Silence followed and Dani made a disappointed sound. "Exactly you won't just do or say what you want anymore." With that Dani starts to walk away when Regina calls out.

"Because I would rather you kiss me." Before Dani can even turn around the words are out and Regina slaps her hands over her mouth shocked. She can see the smile on Dani's face, the spring in her steps as she walks closer faster, but still she is floored but the action of removing her hands and having those soft lips press against hers.

-SQ-

"Mother I love her I have to go to prom with her." It wasn't the whinning per say that made Cora cringe but it didn't help Regina any.

"I refuse to alone my daughter go to a school formal dance with another woman. It's unheard of, unnatural, and it's not future marital material." Her mother yelled baffled at the idea of such a thing. Sure enough though Regina didn't have to fight alone on this.

"Oh darling just let her be she happy and in love. You would have been the same way with me if we had a dance. Besides Zelena went by herself for hers at least Regina has Dani." Henry her father stepped in hoping to break the tension and save everyone from a long night. Cora glares him down only to have her eyes soften realizing she couldn do much since that much is true. "Fine." Is all Regina needs to hear before squealing and hurrying upstairs with her new dress for her senior year prom.

It's only a few minutes later that her mother knocks on her door and enters just after. In private together Regina is afraid of what might happen. If her mother would revoke the privilege she was just give. Cora just glares at the dress.

"I only want what's best for you. Your money is wasted on such silly things to impress this girl. You should only impress the Mayor or the Mayor's son. That will get you somewhere in life. I've learned one thing in trying to give you everything I can. Love is weakness it only gets you so far." A sneer meets Cora's lips. "And you or she might feel this way now but eventually the phase will be over and you'll see what I'm talking about."

-SQ-

"She left you dear I told you you two could not last forever." Months had passed since Regina's lose and of course her mother counted the days. As soon as it counted too many this was the daily reminder Cora forced her to hear. "Just as your father left me. Love is weakness." She said it always the same stern and emotionless.

"She didn't choose to leave mother she died just like daddy. I'm not going to just forget and move on like you want me to. I have to show them I can live on."

"Of course dear and living better is all I want to see and it will be much easier if you do as I say and make better career choices." The 'motivational speech doesn't cut it as Regina quickly shuts it down.

"We've been over this I will honor them best if I stick to what I've been doing. I need to." She said nothing more since there was nothing left to. After all she felt she had this same talk at least twelve times now. Now though she was alone, no more girlfriend/fiancé and no more daddy. It was just her and if she had to she'd fight her mothers plans the best she could alone.

**End flashback**

As I spoke glimpses of my life with Dani came to mind like Polaroid pictures of our past. Up until the last thing I remember before she died. Emma blinked away her own tears as I had been doing the entire time. It had quickly became a lot to talk about and I immediately wanted to stop as the memories got closer to Dani's death. To the promise I ended up making, to fight my mothers power grip on my life.

That was the way it was suppose to be for the rest of my life. Fight and keep fighting but my mother just would give up even after all these years. So many things I'd done that Cora thought were mistakes after mistakes. I never felt better in honoring them but I couldn't just give up just because I was feeling the pressure to. I was so caught up in the emotions that came with the flooding memories I almost missed the muttered comment.

"Sounds like your mother set it up to get her way." It was a biased comment that hardly had a bases but to me it hit a few to many buried down thoughts. The number of times I had wondered because it just seemed so convenient nobody could stand up with me and she never sounded to broken up about their deaths. For once I told myself I had look into all the possibilities I should have really included this one when it first crossed my mind. I didn't because I had hoped I knew my mother well enough to know that if she was a part of this I would know.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews please!<strong>

**Alrighty that's is where i Felt this should stop do to how I want to contiue with this Dani' death backstory. If I have a not so busy day tomorrow perhaps I might be close to finishing the next chapter. Hope it was good. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Even if you knew 9**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**

**think of this as a Christmas gift chapter. Nooo it's not really about anything Christmasy but still. Happy holidays enjoy a little bit of my plot twisting story. **

* * *

><p>"This should be this" Regina's voice is close to my ear while she helps me study. I stumble with how close she is even though I'd known she starting moving the desks closer ever since we spoke a few days ago. Her finger tips brushed mine as she took the pen from my hands gently and wrote beside what I wrote with such regal script. The feeling sent shivers through my body<p>

"I don't think I'll ever get this." I whined looking up from the paper leaning closer to her and dropping my head on her shoulder with a huff. Touch was all we'd done since Monday and though I understood why I desperately missed her kiss already. She had told me a lot that day and I didn't want to push her into sharing her emotions. She wasn't pushing me away or hiding her feelings for me I could tell she was just letting herself get comfortable with what she felt for me or I for her.

"I know dear but If it helps I think you can." I see no way she can do that to me, make me feel important.

"How do you do that?" I whisper.

"What?"

"Make me feel important like I can do anything." I state looking up into her brown eyes.

"You are important. I just don't want you to give up." Although I almost had With a number of things before this town I knew I wasn't going to, not now. I really feel the need to kiss her but I bit my lip. I still wonder if she'll back out or if she will move on from this feeling we both have. I feel a finger trance my lip as I let it fall from between my teeth. It's only a little numb but I can tell I made it bleed. Her lips are over mine and her tongue licks at the cut. Without a second thought I flick my tongue out and taste the metallic on hers. She moans, I moan, and I'm losing air fighting to not break away from her kiss first. Her tongue caresses mine and my whole body quivers.

"You sure know how to make a girl start believing that." I gasp when we break apart fairly certain neither of us can say who broke first.

"You set the bar low for me if that's all you need to show you that. Or perhaps I should say others in your past have." In the one moment I realize Regina would be looking to know my past some day. It would only be fair right.

"It's hard to think I'm important when nobody has kept me yet. I mean Granny wants to I guess." I hate how weak I sound but I could only admit how unsure I was about the final decision was going to be the same to Regina. No matter how many times Granny and the girls made her feel like they were sure I had let my guard down before and been hurt still.

"Emma dear I promise if anyone in town deserves you and wants you its Granny." Regina swipes the a few strands of hair behind my ear. Her fingers clasp my chin and tun my face up to meet hers. "even if they didn't I want to keep you around myself."

"Really?"

"Yes really you make it hard to not like you." She smiles before kissing me once again. The bell rings even though I feel like we have only just started. We place the desks back and I give her a hug. Making into my next class I feel my phone vibrate. I look before the teacher can start the class.

**Ruby:** hey I have softball practice after school. Gonna need to take you home first?

**Emma: **nah I'll make something good of my time. What about Ashley?

**Ruby: **she's got dance.

**Emma:** that different than last week. How come?

**Ruby:** Granny lets us plus we wanted to make sure we spent time with you too.

**Emma:** okay that was nice of you guys. I'll see you later then.

Class starts and Mary Margaret assigns class work that makes my head ache at how hope inspiring it is for others. Something about having people focus on their best memories to make art that looked in my opinion like a unicorn barfed on them. The best inspiration I had though was kissing Regina or what little moments I've had with her or my new family. I swear leaving I felt ten times worse about my past than I did before I entered. I decided I'd really have to find something to do after school to cheer up.

**-SQ-**

After school I walk slowly from my last class. I haven't seen much around town and I had the rest of the day to do it. Not having to rush to Ruby's car I don't feel the rush to leave school. Eventually I spot the bench by the office and I decide to sit instead. Until I hear a throat clear I had my eyes closed thinking i could always just go see Ruby play softball or wander a little more.

"Are you okay Miss Swan? Not working today I assume." Just hearing her heavenly voice I know it's Regina. I look pointedly at her as I say.

"It's Emma to you and no I guess not." Her lips curl up in a smile.

"Then, Emma, won't you join me a moment." I fake un interest with a shrug but she's already walking away knowing I'll follow. My fun ruined I do of course. Her class room is empty and I realize her windows were open that's how she knew I was there. With quick work she closes her blinds and locks the classroom door. She says nothing while I spin in place watching her move around the room.

Suddenly she in front of me. She is kissing me and dropping them to my neck. I gasp but move my hands on her hips to hold her closer. Her hands roaming just over my clothes everywhere. Then it's me guiding her. I felt her leading me but eve still I can't let her so I spin us and she ends up the one against her desk. I grin into the kiss as I see its neater then usual particularly right were I can lay her down.

"You thought about this didn't you." It's not a question. I lean her back a little but I've only had a little experience in touching a girl not this. Not what I want to do to her. Most definitely not what she probably wants me to do to her. I don't let that stop me as I slip my hands under her shirt or unbutton her dress pants. I know she wants it, she wants more, and I'm going to give it to her. My lips on hers taking every gasp she gives.

"I saw you sitting there I couldn't resist the urge to bring you in." Her nails clawing through my shirt at my back. I moan and try my hardest to not rip the buttons off of her blouse when I try to get it off of her. Her nipples are hard and straining more when I wrap my lips around them. I look in her eyes asking that way if I can continue. She brings a hand to my shoulders and I think she going to push me off it her hand tangles in my hair pulling my closer.

My hand slips down her panties immediately feeling the heat I dip my middle finger into her wet core. Bringing it up to her clit I circle it making her moan loudly. Taking my free hand I pull her back up from the desk and hold her into my neck to quite her noises.

"'Gina," I call out as her teeth graze my neck. Without anymore hesitation I bury two fingers in her absent her to bite hard and sooth it over with her tongue while she whimpers at my touch. It doesn't take to long before her walls are clenching just like I'd always heard would happen when a woman was about to orgasam .

"Miss Swan!" My brow scrunch together in confusion. I open my eyes not sure when I closed them only to find not naked Regina in front of me but a fully dressed one hovering over me. My chest heaving hands clenched as I quickly try to calm my breathing. What a dream I think as I straighten up on the bench I currently realize I fell asleep on.

"It's Emma to you." I say with a smirk knowing even in my dreams I know what she would say.

"Yes of course Emma is there something wrong. You had a bad dream?" Concern laces her voice causing me to hurriedly say.

"No, it was nothing. I actually shouldn't be sleeping. Thank you for checking though."

"Are you not working today?" She asked making me feel like I'm having the dream again.

"No." Simple and direct.

"Then I suppose that make you free unless you made other plans?" I nod feeling a replay coming any moment now. My cheeks heat up at the thought i just hope I'm not blushing. "Mind joining me since I'm all done for the day."

"N-no I don't mind. To your classroom?" I stutter unable to stop the hard swallow I make.

"Though I do believe most of the town is unsafe to be out together I do know a few places. I'd like you show you one instead offering to stay cooped up in my classroom every time we see each other. With a gesture of her hand I follow her surprisingly not to her classroom first or anything but to her car. She had everything in hand and put in the backseat of a gorgeous Mercedes Benz. I asked a million times without prevail where we were going to eventually find us parked just outside dirt road leading to a stable and ring.

"I use to come here when I was younger mother hated it but daddy encouraged my love for horses. I would ride everyday if I could. When I got older it was my favorite place to be alone or away from mother. Until I met Dani. I'm sorry for bringing her up again if it worries you. I stopped coming for the longest time when she died but I've been thinking about getting back over here and I can't help but feel more comfortable doing so with you." She said as we made our way down the dirt road. I certainly didn't mind the small stories about this Dani she loves or loved. If anything I wanted to know.

"You don't have to be sorry. She was a big part of you which I like knowing someone made you happy." I took her hand as normal as possible even though my stomach did flips at the slightest touch of our skin. Our palms held perfectly together. "If I could show you some place important like this I would. Like once I ran away from a home and I met this girl lily and we only spent a whole day or whatever together. She took me somewhere and we made it special I wish I could show you."

"What happened to her."

"She told me she was like me running away from a bad foster home but she was already adopted her father found us. I got dragged back into the system I was so mad that she lied when we parted ways she tried to give me her number but I walked away. Now now I guess I wish I took it because she didn't really lie and she did make me feel happy for once."

"Should I be jealous?" She teased. I shook my head rapidly and answered.

"Like a best friend should. Like Ruby does." I added realizing how good Ruby is at making me feel happy and like best of friends. Regina hands me a brush and shows me silently what to do. We do this fora little and the silence is comfortable but Regina asks another question breaking it.

"How long ago was this maybe I can help?" I give her confused look but tell her.

"It's where I was coming from before I ended up here." She smiles and I know she's gonna do what she can to help though I'm not sure if that means she's gonna get her number somehow or have her visit. I try it to get my hopes up about it despite the determination I can see in her finish brushing and she leads the horse out of the stall while watch. The creature is big and majestic but I see it nuzzle her hand telling me it's kind as well.

"His name is midnight. Rocicante was my favorite horse but he didn't live long." She got a saddle and strapped him up climbed on and held a hand out for me. "Come on I'll hold you keep you safe I promise." Without a second thought I took and tried not to squeal going up and over. Instantly the moment I sat in front of her her arms wrapped around me and held me close to her. It felt warm and safe. I leaned into the hold shivering as a breath brushed my neck.

She started with a trot and then eased into a faster pace. We didn't stop until we reached a small river that the horse took a break at an drank from. We just sat and shared small talk before heading back.

"Thank you for this 'Gina." I hear her laugh at the name but she doesn't turn it down that's a plus. She just got off and helped me down now back at the stables. I don't think I could ever forget how soft her hands are in mine, they just feel so wonderful. "Can we do this again sometime?" I ask and just as she opens her mouth to answer she's cut off. I hear a slightly shrilly voice above hers.

"You have some nerve showing up here again!" I look over to see a short dirty blonde haired girl with a deep scowl on her face aimed at Regina.

**P.O.V Regina **

I didn't need to turn around to know the voice that over powered mine. I knew it like I'd know Dani's if I heard it again. But I turn any ways to look Dani's mother in the eyes. My eyes automatically tear up seeing her. I cant remember the last time I checked in on her or even came back here. She's right to be mad she's right to look at me that way. I haven't been anywhere near here or anything about Dani since I lost her.

"Vivian I'm-"

"No don't say you're sorry I know you're not. If you were you would have came to see her at the funeral. You would have come for me."

"I couldn't." I said more than hurt that she would even think I wouldn't if I could. "How could I, I was in the hospital. For five days. Mother said there was no body and that I was late for the funeral." She looks at me part in disbelief and part in shock.

"They saved her right away she was in the hospital for a day with you and died your mother told us you were safe and would be around. You never came." She starts crying as I start shaking. How could my mother do this to me lie to me, lie to Dani's mother. We fall into each other's arms like long lost family. She was always like another mother to me. A few sniffs and cries later we pull ourselves together. Just enough for me to turn to Emma.

"Emma this here is Vivian Dani's mother." She wave awkwardly. "Vivian this is Emma."

"Oh and who is Emma to you." She looks at me and I can see a spark of motherly pride though moments ago she looked as if she could kill me.

"She's my.. Girlfriend." I suck in a breath and look to Emma for her own confirmation. Internally I plead for her to want to even be my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews please. <strong>

**Im just I don't event know. Mean, awesome, or crazy. I hope you like tha new pot twists, **


	10. Chapter 10

**Even if you knew 10 **

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**

**Oh you have no idea how sorry I feel for not updating sooner. I got a little stuck but I promise I won't take long whenever I do. I hope it was worth the wait for you. A few questions at the end please review and help me out with your opinions. Last chapter Regina and Emma ran into Vivian Dani's mother and Regina says Emma is her girlfriend. *gasp***

* * *

><p><strong>Regina's P.O.V<strong>

I don't know where the word girlfriend came from but once it left my mouth I liked it. Maybe partner would be a better term but girlfriend was just as good. I wanted Emma to be mine to know I cared even if at the moment not the whole town could know. I only told Vivian because all this time I felt shame and guilt for missing Dani's funeral. Now knowing that both of us were lied to by my mother just looking at her I felt I could be as close to Vivian as I once was. She was always like a second mother to me and not having her or Dani made me that much more likely to follow my mother. Right now her approval of Emma was all I wanted.

"Are you sure?" Emma asks me, I can see her vulnerability, and I nod stepping closer to her. I want to assure her that I know what I feel for her is real.

"Yes I may not be able to tell everyone but to those I trust like Vivian I'll say it proudly if you will have me." Emma is so use to be put down and left behind. Forgotten and to some extent I knew that feeling which mean I know saying what I've said means more to her than she'll ever likely show. It also means I can't ever let her down myself.

"Isn't she a little young Regina?" I cringe at the noticeable facts.

"Yes I suppose she is but if you must know she almost eighteen and it's been nothing more than kisses." For the forth time since after school I've seen Emma blush at such similar comments. It makes me wonder what's has been going on in that head of hers. If her dream earlier was really a bad dream or if she had dreamt about me.

"If you say so. Emma you do care about Regina right you're not like looking to hurt her or blackmail her are you?" Vivian face gets stern like it use to when she would tell Dani to keep me safe. It warms my heart to see she still likes mothering me.

"No no ma'ma I swear I moved into town a month ago I just felt draw to her." That's our story as strange as it sounds it completely true.

"Good now the big question is. Regina what are we gonna do about your mother. I won't stand for the bull we've been put through and I know same as everyone else she is pushing you to be mayor. I won't have it unless you want to be mayor."

"Maybe, I love my kids, I love teaching, and I think the only reason I would leave is if I felt I wasn't good for it anymore." I hate to admit it but I feel I might not be anymore if I could fall for a student, If I could fall without resistance, then I must be a broken teacher now. How could I resist Emma though she a kind person and strong. She's warm and keeps me happy when I start looking down. That's just in a month how am I suppose to run from a chance of forever of that and more.

"Well then I suggest we let Cora know how you feel. Perhaps we can even find out why she lied to us." To say I wasn't curious would have been a lie. That didn't meant couldn't be terrified of what my mother would do if she felt threatened or that I was going against her. It wasn't like I never have its just the last time I did I lost my lover.

"I think we need to be careful I don't feel like losing another person I care about." My eyes immediately find Emma's and her's shimmer with realization. In the little time I've known her I feel more than I have in a Long time. I remember a few points since our first make out sessions during our free periods I lost track of myself durning class. Watching her bit her lip while working on a problem I would stare at those lips knowing I had kissed them. I would quickly catch myself and look around only to find everyone still focused on their work. Other times I would find myself looking out the window when she had lunch I'd seen her once smile brighter than a star I only wanted to see it again but I always got to thinking about how her life before must have been. How she can smile knowing the little I do know. She hasn't told me but I can see the signs.

She gets into panic attacks much like the first day I met her which now I know that's what it was as minor as it was. She hates being or feeling pinned or cornered. She holds her feelings closer than even I do because she doesn't want to see her hopes and dreams crushed. I don't think I would know these things if I didn't care. The fact alone still scares me but I haven't felt comfortable with anyone else in so long so I dared myself to try.

Vivian nods and tells me to give her a call when I can. I agree and lead the way back to my car for Emma. We sit silent for a little while before Emma shifts awkwardly in her seat. Turning my head slightly I can see her lip between her teeth. She clears her throat and says.

"So that was Dani's mom. You two were really happen then." It's not a question more of a obvious note taken.

"Emma it was a long time ago. But yes we were happy and I honestly can't believe it took us this long to run into each other." Then again mother lied to us both practically making us uncomfortable with the idea of seeing each other again. So we avoided it I guess. "You have nothing to worry about yes I remember the times we shared but I've realized I have to move on one day. You told me in class the other day something happened to you in the past that makes you uncomfortable with being pinned but you hope I can help you move past it, well I hope the same thing with you."

"Really?" She smiles weakly.

"Yes dear." With a swift motion I bring her hand up to my lips. Give it a soft peck and a squeeze to reassure her.

"Do you think.. Nah never mind." I could tell her mind was spinning with this thought.

"No, Emma what is it?"

"Well I just was thinking with what you told me about the accident, your mom, and now this.. You think she could have set the accident up?" I gasped and slowed the car down till I could even think through that.

"No." I said but I didn't know if I mean no she didn't or no I can't even believe it might make sense. "I hope not." I whisper picking up speed again and finish dropping off Emma at the dinner. She gives me a sad understanding gaze before stepping out of the car immediately diving right into our student teacher roles. Her emerald eyes harden as I'm sure mine do to just out of habit.

"Thanks Miss Mills." I give her an almost political smile then wait a few minutes to make sure she gets inside.

**-SQ-**

By the time I got back home I was strangely calm considering the new found info of my day. Pulling into the drive of my mansion my calmness didn't last long. Seeing her face after everything today I just saw red. My finger clenched around the wheel turning pearl white. I was shaking but tried my hardest to breath through the rage. When I finally succeeded in calming my emotions I stepped out of the car and made my way to the front door where mother had taken to standing for goodness knows how long.

"Ah Regina seems you can deem me with your presence at last. I've called your phone and yet I still waited here for you. So un lady like to keep me waiting." I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"I was busy and did not have my phone on my. Now since you've decide to crowd my porch is there any particular reason your here"

"Well you would know if you showed up to our breakfasts and answered my calls. It's about your campaign." At that I spin on my heels my front door lock forgotten.

"You mean you campaign mother. I will not being your puppet nor will I sit around listening to your ideas and plans when I can manage on my own if I wanted. I don't so will you and Zelena remove me from your breakfast plans or entirely from your mayoral campaign. Do it yourself if it's so damn important mother but stop pestering me with your lies and your ridiculous amounts of attempts to control me." No matter how much I wish I could have both women in my life without further stress I know it's impossible. Mother gasps and clasps a hand over her chest as if my words hurt at all.

"Well I never. No I have you only fought me so much once in your life Regina. I thought I taught you better since Dani. Who have you let hold your heart and control you ideals now dear?"

"No one. I've never been able to forget what you use to say. 'Love is weakness.' It's not and I refuse to explain anything to you more than I've always followed my own ideals and you would know I'm happy if you pulled you head out of you political rear mother. Now get off my porch and away from my home."

"Don't forget who gave you this precious home of yours you ungrateful-". Cora started but I threw my hand up catching on to her thoughts.

"I know who did, father did it was in his will. When he died he knew I would need it to raise a family. Try taking it mother and I'll let my lawyers strips you of all rights you might think you have." I thrust my hands on my key and hurry inside. "Good day mother." Closing the door I lock it and pull my shaking hand from the nob before I do something I regret by opening the door again and revealing what I now know.

The first thing I do is make my way into my study and pour myself a glass tumbler of hard cider. My knees begin to give as I make my way to the sofa the way I spoke to my mother bringing back old memories. I always stood up for myself when I knew I couldn't do what she wanted but I had only tried harder when I Dani became my world and gave me courage.

**_Flashback_**

_Regina found pieces of mail littering the counter once She came home. It was strange as mother was always particular about cleanliness and order. The largest of the bunch saying her name. It was even stranger finding her own name but the questions forming didn't get to gather as Cora's voice filled the kitchen. Regina's neck hair began standing on end. _

_"How many years I raised you and nurtured you and this is what I get. You go behind my back and apply to school that will never get you where you need to get in life and for what?" Her ice cold stare locks on Regina's eyes. She'd known this conversation would happen all along. She knew what her mother wanted and yes she worked hard all these years to keep her happy yet somehow it wasn't enough anymore. Dani showed her she could and should do what she wanted with her life. For ten years more so the last two years Dani and she had dating she tried to drill it into her just what kind of life she was headed for if she kept listening to her mother. _

_"For an education in what I want to do not politics." Cora sneered at that. _

_"What because you little girlfriend told you so. No I raised you I taught you everything well you don't get to do that. You do as I tell you." Her raised to a shrill. "What are you going to do when your little toy is gone, you'll see I'm right, and then what will happen when your stuck in a low job that no man will ever want to marry you or have a family with." _

_Regina was almost speechless. Afraid to say what she knew she had to. But she could just see the care in Dani's eyes and the comfort she gave when she spoke to her about how to stand up for herself. Remembering that she took her breathes and prepared herself for war. _

_"It's my life and I want to be a teacher." It was faint leaving her mouth but her face is stern. _

_"Your life..." Cora starts, Regina thinks it can't be that easy but hopes that just ones her mother won't fight her. "Is mine. No matter what you think, what you are told, or what you do you're mine." _

_"It's never gonna be yours it's mine I worked hard proving myself but it's never enough for you mother. I'm done trying to keep you happy and I'm done sitting here waiting letting you hold me back. I deserve my life and my dreams you just keep ruining them." It was a crisp smack across her cheeks that burned but it didn't break her. Cora brought her up better than that. She would always have this from her mother that coldness in her. The ability to close things out because her mother never felt anything and constantly taught her to keep not feeling anything. There were rare moments in her life it showed and other times she was the person she was reminded of with Dani and her father was who she really wanted to be. _

_"I birthed you, I raised you, and I won't stand for you to talk back to me. Tomorrow you will one give up your ridiculous dreams and send paperwork into the schools I've told you. Then you will rid your life of your troublesome stupid girlfriend that keep interfering with my plans." _

_"I will not." Regina screeched just the thought tore her heart apart. "No I won't, I won't! I love her!" She just couldn't stop until she saw it coming again. This time her hand sprung up and griped the one ready to strike her face once again. "Goodbye mother." She stormed off to end up at Dani's door._

**_End flashback._**

Of course i had forgiven my mother eventually I always did. She would come to me with sweet motherly words and this is what i got for it. I got stuck drinking in my home alone when i could have had Dani all these years and maybe even my father. I could have but i wasn't because my mother had done something. I just knew she had and that was why this time nothing my mother could say be it tomorrow or by the end of the week would I allow myself to forgive her.

The only thing to pull me from my haze was the sound of an alert trickling through the room from my purse. Placing my glass down I struggled to get up as I violently whipped away the tears I failed to keep from falling. Digging my phone out I was certain it must have been mother having the last word. I refused to sound weak to her after finally fighting back for the first time in years.

Instead of finding my mothers name I got a very random message from a certain blonde. I was surprised to see how much time had passed and wondered what the small light I had in my life had to say.

**Your mother is a piece of work you know. I figure her mood was not a surprise to you since she seemed to be mutter about you under her breath when she came into the diner. I hope you're okay she seems like she can be a lot to handle but I have a feeling you know exactly how to. There is nothing you can't do. I mean today with the horse thing and just everything so far I know you can do tells me so. I think I know how you feel about trying to be a teacher or a mayor. You're scared I change things but I don't you can still be who ever you want. It doesn't change that I still want to get to know more of you.**

I smiled at the words that sounded so similar to what I was once told. It made my heart swell. I couldn't wait to get to know her as well but I was not going to perform drunk messaging. It would have to wait until tomorrow I decided as I head up stairs. Till a knock at the door stopped me just a few steps up.

"Got the best cider I've ever tasted." My friend Katherine said once I opened the door. Her eyes wide and hair wild I could tell she had just ran into my dear old mother. I let her in and pulled out another glass for her.

"I see she gotten to take her rage out on you as well." She just laughed and drank the liquor I handed her. I followed with my own.

"How would you know who else has." Seeing my phone must have been a give away as she pointed to it. "Your mysterious girlfriend tell you?" The alcohol could have been the reason I didn't deny it but I knew that what I felt coming couldn't be slipped. "Aw come on I'm your best friend tell me!" She could see my hesitance and whined in hopes of working it out of me.

"I can't you'll hate me judge me." I said and turned away hoping to keep from giving anything away.

I felt her slip up behind me before she spun me around.

"No I wouldn't. But you can keep this until your ready." Her eyes read sympathy ad understanding. We took another drink and sat like old times. Girls night in. She'd try to get me to loosen up and laugh at her terrible jokes and I'd be stiff as a board until about my forth glass and then giggle at everything she'd say. Of course most times I would remember the next day and scold myself for the self embarrassment. I only hoped tomorrow wouldn't lead to more embarrassing things than I can handle while I held my phone in my hand itching more and more to message Emma back.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews please.<strong>

**Mostly I wanna know how you all feel about characters I've introduced or how you like the back stories the more this goes on. Vivian anyone like her so far? Emma and Regina does it need more explanations on why it's so easy for them to admit this feeling?**

**what I can say is I know from experience how love at first sight is and this is just like that plus Emma has had a dream of Regina though it is not a magic story I find something's just happen in life that are to perfect and special not to be considered magical or meant to be. **

**Aside from the dream both women have had their fair share of horrible things happen to them but Emma is trying to not let go of the last bit of hope she has which means giving Regina a chance. Regina is trying to move on because for the first time in so many years she feels something again. She just has to give Emma a chance. **

**More best friend moments as well. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Even if you knew 11**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**

**so I had a request for well a sex scene that's in this chapter. Also I realize I need to make more Emma and granny times so soon. For now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V <strong>

it was late in the night when I had messaged Regina and I had expected a reply but I had gotten one and I was shocked by what it said. I didn't read it until I woke up which certainly made my morning harder than it should have been. I had the afternoon off yesterday and I wasn't rushed or questioned on where I had been. I could tell they trusted me though I didn't know why they should since no one else ever did. With everything last night going so smoothly even after Cora mills had barged into the diner, more demanding than ever Granny says, I found myself walking down stairs in such a way that if Ruby or Ashley had seen me right away would have said something was up.

It wasn't a bad up nor was I sure how or if it was good either. Sure last night I had messaged Regina in hopes of hearing what had happened and making her feel better but I hadn't expected what I read and reread again this morning.

**_Oh that doesn't surprise me she would take her temper out on people that shouldn't have it. She yelled at me and I at her nothing to worry about darling. Drinking with Katherine. Which in the end I always feel better when we drink together._**

And then

**_Dear mysterious girlfriend, _**

**_Regina is not allowed to message right now she may say things she regrets I'll take good care of her for you and I'll be here when she wakes to make sure she gets up in time for work. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_BF that will kick your ass if you hurt her. _**

No I didn't know how to take that and I wouldn't even try at this moment before I have had time to think it out or speak to Regina myself. Katherine was her best friend but did the sign off really sound less innocent than it was intended. Was there something between the two women or was I worrying myself to much over a drunk text and a friendly update to assure me of Regina's safety or was I really stuck in the middle of something much worse.

"Granny?" Was the first thing I said sitting down at the dinner table.

"Yes Emma," she turned and saw immediately the confusion or uncertainty on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you how do you know if .. A girl is with someone else?" An eyebrow quirked but she says nothing as she faces the stove again.

"Depends on the type of person she is. Obliviously it's not a publicly known thing. If she has a lot of friends and nobody knows she's dating it's probably hard to tell but she'll look at them a lot, she'll spend a lot of time with them, and she might even leave the room before or after them to sneak around." That sounded like how Regina and I have started of but what if she wasn't that easy to read. Not like I knew her outside of school to check either. "If she's a loner then it nearly impossible to find her partner. She might not give it away but they will." She finished and I thought about that pretty sure that meant I'd have to get to know Katherine to find out just how she feels about Regina if anything. Then again maybe I should just wait and ask Regina myself.

"Oh okay I mean thank you."

"No problem now just what girl are you interested in perhaps owning the gossip hub of the town I might know if she is available?" I shook my head and look down cheeks deeply blushed. With that granny chose not to push.

"You're not mad?" I ask even though I know Granny isn't like that. I just want to make sure I won't be upsetting her for bringing it up.

"Why would I be. I'm not gonna send you anywhere."

"Would you be if I liked someone older. Well not that much older but-"

"Older than high school? No I wouldn't be mad just would want you to be careful. Everyone in town knows I'll aim my crossbow at anyone trying to hurt my girls." I laugh a little and wonder just how true that would be if Granny knew I liked Regina. She looks at me curiously as if she will figure it out if she had too but she wants me to tell her myself.

"She's a good person but everyone thinks she's evil or whatever." Recognition barely crosses her face but she doesn't say anything as I get up from the table finished eating and cross the room to give her a hug and place my dish in the sink. That didn't stop Ruby from nonstop asking me the omens we got in the car. She somehow over hearing even though I didn't even hear her get up.

"Come on Emma it's like sister code I won't tell anyone." I glare at her knowingly. If Granny's was the gossip hub Ruby is the one person who helped make it that. "Okay maybe Belle but really we've been together for a few years I kinda have to tell her."

"No Ruby it's not fair for the other person and I don't want people to tell me I'm weird."

"Fine. Be like that I'll find out eventually." Ashley nodded in agreement which I groaned at because the last thing I needed was the two to nose around, find out, and then tell Granny. Before school started I sat around with Ruby and her crew of friends. They often tried to get any bit of gossip they could about me but I kept on about other things. Laughed at their jokes but talked to Ruby and Ashley more than anyone else just to be sure.

The day hadn't sped up at all and still no message before I reached my fourth period. Once in math class I met Regina's gaze first then went to my seat and pulled out my things. I knew she was watching me much like other days but instead of accidentally catching her I didn't look up. I stayed focused as long as I could until I noticed a new message. Was it Regina? Could she be hurt I haven't looked at her? Or was it just Ruby trying to pry and answer from me?

**_Dear when you chose not to look at me I can't help my assume you are taking something I did badly. I actually didn't see my last message to you until just now. Can I say it's not what it seems. Hopefully you will let me see you smile and show me your beautiful eyes so I know we can talk about it after we are alone. _**

I sighed relief internally and happily looked up to seek out Regina's face. Her chocolate brown eyes melt as I feel the corners of my lips curl up for her. I just know It really wasn't like I thought now but I'll still listen as I want to understand what kind of friendship or relationship Regina and Katherine do share.

**Regina's P.O.V **

I couldn't believe the way I woke up this morning slumped up to the arm of the couch as half my body draped to the floor. I'd tossed off the blanket clearly as I found it on the floor covering the glass I left on the floor last night. The only thing I found stranger than that was that I didn't have my phone on my. I could have sworn I had it all night. If I had know any better I would have thought Katherine took it but she would know I was not one for being snooped on but I found it on the far en d of the couch I slept on. I sighed relieved that I most likely hadn't done anything stupid I'd regret.

I threw a pillow at Kat.

"Wake up." I said clearly grouchy for sleeping on the couch or one of the other things I have disapproved of once waking up.

"What!" She flings her limbs aimlessly "really Regina!" She's resorted to whining and I huff at her and throw another pillow making sure she gets up.

"Get up its 6 am." I said nonchalantly as I picked up my phone to look at the time. "Ahh. Up its 6! Why didn't you wake up sooner!" Not that my logic in that statement made much sense I jumped up panicked and climbed the stairs to get dressed.

"Katherine!" I shout at my friend whom I left down stairs expecting her to be following me up stairs only to return to her snoring against the coffee table. Instantly her face shot up and I again aiming things at her threw a pair of her spare clothes over her body. "Get dressed and lock up I'm going to work now." It was almost 7 and I had to be there early to make scantrons for my pop quiz in my first and third period classes.

I did make it but just barely scantrons in hand. Kat was flying through the teachers parking lot gate as I made my way to class. It made me laugh watching her rushing and struggling she feigned being hurt having heard me.

"Watch me come support you when you're mother is out of control again missy." I silence myself even though I know she would never stop being there for me.

"Thank you for last night Kat. It was very unbearable in light of new things I've learned." I said in a serious tone. She looks at me for a second like I've grown a second head. I know she doesn't know what I mean so I promise to talk to her more later as the bell rings. In all honesty I don't know what I mean to say when I do talk to her. Those thoughts didn't leave me with or without my focus on the classes.

Not until fourth period came and I saw a small smile from Emma as she entered the class. Strange thing was it was small it wasn't her normal bright happy to see me smile. I tried not to think of it. I tried not to notice how we hadn't caught each other's eyes in fact I tried not to let myself worry at how she hadn't looked up at all but I couldn't help it. I felt like the moment class ended she'd leave without a word. I want to try to see what was wrong so I brought up our emails on my cell phone. Hidden behind my laptop. That's when I saw the messages from the night before.

**_From me:_**

**_Oh that doesn't surprise me she would take her temper out on people that shouldn't have it. She yelled at me and I at her nothing to worry about darling. Drinking with Katherine. Which in the end I always feel better when we drink together._**

**From me:**

_**Dear mysterious girlfriend, **_

**_Regina is not allowed to message right now she may say things she regrets I'll take good care of her for you and I'll be here when she wakes to make sure she gets up in time for work. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_BF that will kick your ass if you hurt her. _**

The second clearly not from me but I supposed to Emma either one sounded bad. Bad enough to make her think there was something between Katherine and I? One more look up to Emma and yet still she was focus on her work. I hadn't felt her eyes on me so that would be a yes. I wrote out a new message beyond appalled that I messaged her while drinking as it turned out to only be a bad idea. Email sent I waited for her to receive it and I hoped she would look at it before she left class.

My heart raced when she dug out her phone. Then it soared when looked up to me. I love the way her eyes shined like sea water in the early morning light and the moment her lips curled up to show me her smile just like I asked I knew I had hopefully made it so at least she would stay and listen to me after class.

'I will have to talk to Katherine about her message.' I think to myself seeing as mine wasn't so bad. Well neither of them were but content with the fact we were drinking must have made Emma put more piece together the really were there.

"Emma." I started once the class was just ours. "You should know there is nothing between Katherine and I. We are simply best friends for years really. Mother has a way of stressing us out and we occasionally share drinks at mine her her place to relieve that stress." Emma's face breaks out into a grin. "What?"

"That really wouldn't help your case if I didn't already believe you. I mean yeah I was worried but I promise I didn't think you would do that let alone with me I'm just some school girl. I mean it's not like I'm the hottest girl around and you just had to have me." She's rambling yet I find it adorable. I seize her lips to stop the nonsense pouring from her mouth. Our lips glide, teeth clink, and my hand hold her firmly to me. Pulling back from the kiss I ask.

"You believe me?" Both of us lean forward as a confirmation. Her hands find my hips and I'm melting believe me the heat rising around us is just to much. "A school girl yes." I agree between kisses. "Still hottest. Got to have." She moans as I dive my tongue in and find hers. I rake mine over the roof of her mouth making her quiver in my arms. I need to feel myself against her fully pull her close and hold tight.

"Regina." She says breathlessly I say her name too and kiss down her neck finding it more delicious so far than I have tasted of Emma. "Regina. Stop. Please."

I pause and look her in the eyes to find fear. My arms loosen from around her immediately from not being certain what I've done wrong. The fear reduces dramatically and I put the two together. I hadn't realized how tight I must have been holding her.

"I'm sorry dear. I just wanted to feel you closer I lost control." I move to step back and steps forward.

"Don't. It's okay I just had to let you know it was to much not the kissing just hold me to tight." She leans in to kiss me.

"Are you sure it's just that. You can tell me anything that upsets you if I do it." I whispered against her lips.

"I will. Just kiss me." I do we fall right into a rhythm. Her fingertips graze the skin at the bottom of my skirt it sends shocks to my core and shivers up my spine. 'Why did I wear a skirt today.' I wondered as it felt like torture because I would want her to.. I would need her there. I know why though because I was in rush.

We had been kissing for weeks now we had done on the date did it really count as to soon if I wanted her to touch me. Maybe it was but every time we kissed it felt like a fire starting not an ember anymore. An ember was week one, week two, but by week four or five I was in a god damned fire.

"Emma!" I moaned. I made my way down her neck again and back up to her ear. I licked and sucked feeling my legs shake under the frowning circles Emma was mindlessly drawing on my thighs. "Touch me please." Emma gasped as I nibbled on her pulse point and her finger nails dug in out of surprise. I'm sure now she realized how close she was to my center. One hand uncurled and her knuckles brushed my panties. "Please."

I never begged before and yet here I was begging as if my life depended on it. Her breath hitched leaving me to believe that my panties were soaked through. Her hand turns over and cups my pussy I groan at how firm and gentle it feels at the same time. Her strokes rub my juices around. She's breathing rapidly into my neck each puff of warm air deepening the sensations. I let my hands fall to the desk to support my self from falling. My hips rocking urging Emma to go faster.

"You're so wet 'Gina." My head falls back when she pushes and circles my clit. Finally Emma makes her way past the fabric and slips two finger through my folds.

"Shit!" My body hums when the same two fingers enter my and stretch me with the first strokes. "God Emma don't stop." She presses her body closer to mine as if to say she wouldn't dare. "Faster please we don't have-" my voice cuts off and she starts thrusting faster. It's harder and the sounds are addicting I don't want her to stop I want to keep going forever but she whispers in my ear tentatively licking the shell of it afterwards.

"Come for me 'Gina." The next thing I feel is my walls clenched and a small amount of my juices running down my leg. "Mmm." My legs give but she keeps me pressed against my desk to save me until I catch my breath. I straighten up after a moment expressing my gratitude by showering her in kisses. I try keeping them teasingly slow but I want to feel her too and there is considerably less time if any left to do so. To my displeasure and I sure Emma's as well all our building tension is shattered when the bell rings making me frustrated.

"Fuck, I'm sorry that was... Amazing and I want to.. I have to clean up though." Emma nods I can tell Emma is trying to brush off the feeling of disappointment or being manipulated. I peck her lips in hopes it helps.

"Right. Yeah you're right I'll message you." She leaves with an extra jump in her step. Later on after I've cleaned and finished my day I check my phone and emails happy to see Emma has written me.

**From Emma:**

**I really am happy you liked what I did I'm not gonna lie though I thought I was just having another dream for a minute.**

**from me:**

**_Another dream? So you have been thinking about it then and I suppose you would have dreamed about my explaining I don't like Katherine in your dreams dear?_**

**From Emma:**

**I might have had a dream about us and that but I guess i though I fell asleep before the bell rang and I just wanted affirmation even in my dreams. I don't think i can survive long without your touch even just a kiss. Maybe I could convince you to see me tonight for our own different kind of date?**

I might have squealed reading the message but I had no idea how to answer or what in the world it would entail. I sucked up my doubts and fear my thumbs hovering over the keyboard.

**_I would love to. _**I typed out quickly hitting send before I chickened out or hurt Emma by taking to long to answer. Those four words felt like I'd opened myself to endless possibilities. One of which I could only hope would be my happy ending finally.

* * *

><p><strong>review please<strong>!

**I'm just plan evil but you will get your Emma reciprocation scene. **

**or maybe I'm just lying. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Even if you know 12**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**

**so very happy for the number of followers I've gotten. This chapter I hope is still interesting and make some request fulfilled. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

A quarter past midnight I silently climbed down the stairs phone in hand. I made my way to the freezer to grab the things I and bought for tonight. My date with Regina. I was nervous but hoped she liked it and would want another. Evidently I didn't remain as quiet as I thought because sure enough I hear clearing of a throat. Turning around Granny had her arms crossed and wore a frown.

"I'm assuming you thought I wouldn't notice extra food in there. I certain hope your not sneaking around having a date at midnight." I gulp not really able to look her in the eyes. "I don't think I could tell you what to do when it comes to dating but better believe I have a right to know what your doing for your own safety."

"I'm sorry Granny I just don't like everything being gossiped or known. I um shouldn't have tried hiding it." I felt tears building up as I was sure I was busted and sure that I would have to tell Regina. What if she was already on her way or waiting. My heart dropped at the thought. "I guess this means I can't go now.."

"I didn't say that, tell me though would I approve? Does she make you happy?" Granny dropped her arms and made her way to the counter where half the frozen goods were sitting.

"I don't think you'll approve but she does make me happy."

"Then I approve. Don't let me find out I made a mistake in letting you do this. And when you feel ready to tell me who it is I'll still be here." I look in awe because not one word felt like a lie as if she already knew she would still be there as if she knew who I was seeing. Then I clicked.

"You already know..but how?" A tear dropped I'm not sure if I'm more happy that Granny would approve or terrified that she knows and I could get Regina in trouble if anyone found out.

"Ruby has made the diner a gossip hub I know all the names people use for her. I don't want to hear you're being physical before turning 18 or even graduation but I can't tell you how to feel. I can only accept this if you're smart about it. I can't have you taken away before you are 18 I want you to be apart of my family and this town."

"Thank you Granny I promise I won't let you down. I want to be here too but you're right I'm almost 18 this is my decision." I hug her tight and excitedly dig out more out of my things for the date. "I uh gotta go I think I'm gonna be late. Sorry Granny I promise I'll be back soon."

"Better be girl I'll expect you up early still." I nod grinning wildly rushing out the door shortly after.

**Regina's P.O.V**

After school I animatedly followed Katherine to her car. I had some paper work to do still, which sat in my bag, but this had to be done in person. I had to have someone I trusted watching Henry tonight. Why? because I so easily agreed to a date tonight.

"Please Kat I swear I'll do anything." I really should watch what I say.

"Tell me their name." She demanded. She is always protective of me and I know now that I have a secret girlfriend she needs to know. After 9 years now since Dani and not a single date I can understand this but I hate being pushed.

"Come on Kat I can't. Just trust me." I whine which is so not me but it can't be helped I've been asking her for nearly ten minutes now all the way to our cars.

"Nope I need a name, I refuse to let you go out with someone awful in your life, hurt you, or Henry." I groaned.

"If I- if I give it to you promise you'll hear me out. You won't just jump down my throat." I looked wearily around the parking lot. No one in sight but still I can't say it. Katherine nods but I can tell she's pretty much asking herself why she might argue with me and who I could be talking about.

"It's not like Fredrick or something is it? I mean cuz I've told you I don't know a million times I like him." I half gasp half gag.

"God noo. I swear it's not him. Just meet me at my house I'll only tell you there."

When I arrived to my house Katherine was waiting. I took Henry out of my back seat. He hugged me tightly. Not having felt well today at Zelena's. He was her only saving grace these days the light I found in her eyes whenever Henry was around was the only reason I allow her to take care him. I was more thankful Zelena had him sleep over last night because then I wouldn't have had time to cool off from mother. Katherine looked concerned as she patted at his hair.

"Tooth aches I believe. Let me make him some food and get him some medicine. He'll be tired after that." Katherine nods and follows me inside locking the door.

"Momma?" His throats sounds scratchy.

"Yes my little prince."

"Owie!" He cries out but points to his mouth. "Aun'ie give 'ce pop." I can't help but laugh at how he says some things.

"Aunt Zelena did did she? Hmm I guess I'll have to see if I've got any and if I've got a good boy who eats his dinner." Henry smiles and agrees to behave.

After dinner I give home a flavored sugar free ice pop as promised and he sits through a whole half hour numbing the pain. He doesn't know that the medicine I put in his mouth earlier helps so letting him believe the ice pop is the only reason works just fine. When he's all done its bath time and I tell Katherine to do some work if she has it while I take him.

"Momma I heard Grandma mad today." I frowned I had heard from Zelena that Cora had been by her house this morning trying to see Henry but with the mood she was in Zelena had refused. If one thing was certain when I left Henry with Zelena was she would protect him no matter what. Not that she would have admitted it to me but I believe I even saw her cheek swollen when I got him. It was her normal skin tone which lead me to believe that she took a blow same as I had many times before my mother left Henry unharmed.

"Yes but auntie kept her from you." He hummed a yes and played in his bath. He might only be three in a few months but he was very smart. Knew more than her probably should and talked as if he was a least another year older. If anything the only thing his age seemed fitting was his sleep schedule. He was not as wild as most boys his age or troublesome. Of course he still had his fun but he well behaved when having it.

When Henry finally fell asleep I reentered the room I left Katherine in to do some paper work. The clock read 8 which meant I had a few hours till I had to get ready. Which also meant I could look forward to spend my time until then convincing Katherine not to lose it.

"So tell me." It wasn't that easy how could I just say it without fear of consequences. I try my own way.

"You remember what Dani was like right. Kind, sweet, and would run away with me just to be with me." Nothing would ever compare to the way she did things just as nothing could compare to the way Emma did things but they both we alike to me. "Who in town do you think might be like her?"

"I don't know" she said after a minute.

"Dani would and did try to run away with me. I'm not discrediting that but I think I've found someone that would actually stand by me and defend me. Fight for me. I mean I would for them too but Dani always tried to avoid consequences of making mother angry." I could really see it Emma had so much fire in her eyes the day she heard my mother on the phone threatening me. I could see Emma and I one day and that fire would be in both of us to protect each other. "I think that if push came to shove emma would stand between someone trying to hurt the person she cared about and the person she cares for. I just want to be that person one day hopefully mother won't be in the way again but still." I remember mentioning last night mothers new found involvement in Dani's death but not going into big detail. It takes a second but we both realize Emma's name slipped up. I blink away worrisome tear and watch Katherine try to figure it out.

"You mean Ella, Eva, or Elsa right cuz I don't think we have a Emma in town..." I practically hear the 'unless' resting in her thoughts as she tried to remember a face with the name. "No, Regina no. Whatever it is cut it off now!" A tear falls but I wipe it away refusing to back down. It seems she's put the pieces together and knows where she stands as of right now.

"Kat please you promised to listen to me." She looks at me shocked. Realizing I knew she would react badly like it should have been a sign.

"She's a student Regina how in the world did this happen." She whispered.

"Nothing has happened. I mean a few kisses but I mean nothing sexual until well she turns 18 and the graduation is right after. We just assumed we'd wait." I can't believe I can lie so easily about the sexual bit without blushing. It takes all I have to stay focused on the conversation and not what occurred earlier with Emma. I internally moan just thinking of it for a second but I shake it off.

"Nothing's happened! How can you say that? She's been here a few months and already you are what dating or something. That's unthinkable." It really should have been but I can't say that that's how I want to think now. It was unthinkable before I met her but now I'm glad we kept taking new steps in our relationship. Yes I wonder if I should have forced myself to wait till she wasn't my student but I can't just like I couldn't stop myself from needing her to touch me. After years of missing Dani and a few secret one night stands after five years I didn't think I'd ever want someone like I wanted Dani but now I do and how can I hold back from that.

"You so fucking lied. You screwed her didn't you're red thinking about her." My eyes widen. I realize there is heat on my face and I look her dead in the eyes.

"I didn't screw her. I will never just screw her. She.. I asked her to." I shudder not finishing the sentence. Katherine stares at me. "It was once we won't do it again. I don't want to risk her losing her only chance at a permanent home for once." That seems to put Kat's temper off a fraction.

"She's being adopted?"

"Granny sent the paperwork in. A few month maybe and they will have a approval. A few weeks after and Emma will be 18. It's her last chance. Kat I wanted to avoid this feeling but we both feel a strong pull to each other. She had a dream about me before she met me and I had one too."

"You did? But you never-"

"I know I never remember my dream unless they are bad but this wasn't. it was great I woke up happy." I haven't dreamt good dreams since before I lost Dani this Kat knows ad we both know I never wake up happy unless I have Henry or her around first thing.

"Wow. How can you be sure she did?" Kat asked and I remembered the day I met Emma how the moment she saw me I saw recognition in her eyes.

"I saw it the day I met her eyes sparked up at the sight of me as if she'd seen me before. I didn't really piece together the dream until after I almost kissed her the first time then it made sense why I felt pulled to her."

"Wow." Was all she could say. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I was sounding like Mary-Margaret and her husband or as I call them 'the two idiots.' "Okay fine so you really like her and she likes you. What are you up to tonight if you not gonna .. You know."

"She wanted to take me on a date but she understands we can't do it conventionally so she wanted to do it late at night."

"On a school night?" Oh yeah she has school tomorrow just like I do but I couldn't back out now. I nod but smile still because I know we both are trying where as nobody but Dani had ever tried to woo me with dates and such things. "Okay fine.. But I don't want to be involved on a regular basis do your dates when Zelena has him over night. Not that I'm not on your side or anything just it could be my career too if you get caught."

"Thank you. I will and I understand I do. Thank you Kat." My stomach flips as I practically race up the stairs leaving her stunned at my joy I'm sure.

**-SQ-**

"Emma?" I'm standing where she told me to set her. Half past midnight now. I could hear rustling in the bushes behind me as I made my way through the sand to the other side of an old castle looking playground. Wondered why here but right now I was trying to find out if she was even here. Maybe I go it wrong or is she standing me up? Did she get caught? The rustling got louder making me stop in my steps. A grunt had me confused. "Emma?"

A second later Emma came falling out of the bushes with a big object in her hands. She fell backward the brown thing now on top of her. She looked up with a dorky smile. I shook my head at her childlike behavior and got beside her helping her up.

"Hey. I thought I had more time sorry didn't mean to scare you." She moved forward giving me a small kiss on my lips I blushed not always use to the action being so innocent and sweet.

"Hey and what is it you dragged out of the bushes with you." I asked pointing to the object.

"Oh I. Found it recently when I came back here. I think it's the cover for the playground."

"Oh?" I say as she drags it in front of the play set and leaves it on the ground. It flatish seeing as the play set has the towers still. "And what were you planing to do with it." I know I promised to repay the pleasure she gave me but I wasn't sure if I really could tonight or at all after talking to Katherine.

"Well we sit here." She sits on the ledge of the playground pulls a bag of things into sight. "And lay down after and look at the stars. I know it's not a lot but well I'll do better next time." She is nervous as she says that last part and I smile pretty sure I could agree to more dates after tonight. So I sit next to her and wait for her to reveal what's she brought.

"I hope you don't mind I figured we both ate dinner already so I brought dessert." A tub of ice cream and topping are dumped out. "I'm a straight chocolate kinda girl usually but I thought you're one for the best so I got in the mood for this." She holds out a cone and scoops rocky road out and into my cone.

"You bought this at Ingrid's didn't you. She makes the best." I knew by the container she did. She hummed in agreement. Making her own cone after I had all my toppings on and after I tried it. "Mmm" I loved it.

"I umm have to tell you something though.." Emma worried her bottom lip then licked her cone.

"What is it?" I asked

"Granny caught me. She said she couldn't keep me from dating since I was almost 18 anyways but I had to be smart about it. She hasn't straight out said your name but she knows. I think she just wants to make it so I don't have to say it either with Ruby and Ashley around." My jaw dropped.

"She's okay with it?" I stutter.

"Not really but as long as we don't get physical she Said." Emma sounded nervous almost saying it. Afraid to hurt me.

"Katherine said the same thing." Emma looked up franticly making me chuckle. "It's okay dear she wanted to know as the only one able to watch Henry for me so I told her. I trust her she's my best friend. She doesn't want to get involved like I'm sure Vivian will eventually but that's only until we aren't a risk to her teaching career either anymore."

"I'm a risk to yours." She says and I agree.

"And I'm a risk to your permanent home." I rebuttal.

"True. I don't care though."

"Neither do I." I pull her into a kiss her lips stuck with sweet cream. I lick her lips with each kiss until I get it off, after which she giggles and wipes my bottom lip of its ice cream with her thumb.

I blush and return to finishing my ice cream and she to hers. Just like she said once done we lay down side by side looking at the stars. Only in Storybrooke did the stars looks so lovely. I can feel her shift closer then her fingers interlace with mine. I give a small squeeze to tell her I noticed. Her thumb drawing circles on the back of my hand subconsciously.

"We can make this work you know." I said. Under the stars alone it doesn't seem so hard even if really we have so much to worry about. Being caught first and foremost. " being here with you makes it worth it to me."

"It's worth the risk to me too."

"Why would you willingly give up a chance to a new home and family for me?" I roll on my side to face her.

"Because I never had someone I choose to be with before being handed off to them and then decide I want stay. I love Granny, Ruby, and Ashely but I knew the first time I saw you I want to be with you. With them I wasn't sure. I don't want to give up this just because they seem more important to me because in the end you might be my future too." She's trying not to imply to much but I understand what she means. Her emerald eyes sparkle at the mention of a future but We both know we have a while before we can think of that.

"Why would you give up teaching."

"I don't want to sometimes but other times I think I stopped loving teaching I did it more to follow through because Dani knew I wanted to. After so long it became doing it in memory of her. You remind me of her at times but you also help me see I can do anything I want and I want to follow that not be stuck in the past. I know that's not nearly as romantic as you made yours but you're important to me too. For the first time in 9 years aside from Henry you made me feel again." She was about to object when I pulled her into a searing kiss. One I'd been resisting all night. She moans into the kiss and her body melts in my arms.

A hands grips my hip hard as I run my tongue against hers. Suddenly I remember our free period and I realize I shouldn't push her since she's probably been turned on once and turned down because of not time. I pull back only to find her eyes already darker.

"We should stop if you don't want to go further." I whisper.

"Only if you don't want to." With that I push her back and straddle her hips.

"I've got to repay you for earlier still my dear." My lips on hers my hands under her shirt feeling her abs react. "Have you ever with a girl." I ask.

"Only touched never like I did with you. And um she never did more either." I chuckle at her innocent rambles.

"I guess I'll just have to show you how a woman does it then. I pull her up into a kiss and drag her shirt off lowering her and myself. Then I moved to her chest and hovered my lips on the skin above the bra. Reaching behind before I laid her back all the way I undid her clasps. Gently I move it off and put it with her shirt. She gasped at the cool feel of the plastic play set roof. I only found it more assurance that her nipples hardened as I took one in my mouth. The other breast I watched rise and fall as Emma's breath picked up.

I switched now watching her face. Eyes closed and mouth open letting small moans and whimpers flow the more I played. I released and moved down tugged at her pants and fought to open the button and zipper to pull them off since they were like a second skin to Emma. I followed each curve with hungry eyes.

"Dear you look just gorgeous." Each muscle looked as if it had been chiseled in. She clearly must be working out a lot. Or she just got this way growing up. "I want to taste you. All of you." I hear her swallow and shift with anticipation. Her underwear is next and she is neatly trimmed which I really like. My fingers trail every inch of her body. She gasps in certain places. I take note of each spot.

"I-I dreamt of you the other day." She said with a gasp. I hummed as I kissed her taut stomach. "You thought it was a bad dream but I dreamt of making love to you on your desk just like earlier." I travel back to her lips and deepen the kiss immediately. I quiver inside at the thought she dreamt of what she did to me. It was heavenly and I plan on making it so for her too.

"Thank you for this morning dear but I assure you making love together will not be a quickie against a desk of on a playground roof at a beach. It will be in my bed with you and I waking up the next morning together." My body moves down hers and I place my open hands on her thighs guiding them open. Her scent fills me and I moans before flicking my tongue over her lips and folds. I salivate leaving her wetter every time give her another lick. She moans loudly as I dive right in. My tongue buried inside and then lapping up her juices. Circling her clit and gently slipping one then two fingers in and slowly moving while tasting her more as her walls clench.

I pick up speed my tongue and fingers in sync. She begins writhing beneath me. Gasping and holding my hair, my hand or clinging to the roof. I curl my fingers and successfully feel her hot cum pour. I move to lap it up eager to make it happen again.

"Gina! Regina I need to feel you too. I slowly remove my fingers and climb up to her face kiss her. She has one taste of herself on me and she wraps her arms around me holding me still as she raked her tongue over every bit of my mouth.

"You taste Devine." I say in her ear as she moves her hands from around me to my slacks she pushes them off. My blouse I remove showing her a matching pair of garments.

"I taste better on you." She husks in response. An eyebrow raises in question. "I've tried by myself just to see it tasted weird."

"That's because you didn't have someone making you properly bothered." I purred unclipping my strapless bra. Her eyes only darkened further. I smiled not knowing how we got here so fast but realizing I wouldn't want it any other way. I wouldn't want the stress of waiting to kiss her or touch her. I'd rather her feel free to touch me and kiss me. I settled close to her again working myself out of my panties. When I finished she quickly took a hold of me and flipped us as best she could with out landing in the sand. I don't think either of us had realized how much she opened herself for until we had a moment of pause. I understood right away the need to be on top even without a reason I wouldn't mind she looked stunning above me.

"Can I taste you then Miss Mills maybe I can learn from the best." It should make my core drip but the way the words fall out of her mouth I'm more than drenched now.

"Of course but only if you use your lessons on me." We moan together as she kisses her way down my body. I feel my self control slipping before she's even reached her destination. Her lips graze my inner thighs, I shake. A timid taste turns into much much more and soon enough her tongue flicks faster than I've ever felt over my clit. Finding it so easily. "Fuck. Emma!" I cry out in unbelievable pleasure. Suddenly my walls are stretched with two fingers. "More fingers." She obliges and I curl back as three maybe four fingers thrust deep inside. I'm to wet to be sure.

"Come for me." she says just like before. This time she is there to catch my juices but now I'm the one falling. Falling over the edge, falling in her darkness due to the amount of pleasure, or falling in love with how gently she took me each time. I might have said I'd make love to her in a bed but right here and now she makes it feel like she's made love to me.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews please!<br>**

**So there you have Granny and Katherine know. **

**Opinions on the date, the way I went about this, Henry and Regina time?**

**hope you like my next chapter. Someone is in for a surprise. Though it could be good or bad what do you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Even if you knew 13**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**

**Okay I know I made you wait, I was on a much needed vacation. Sorry also had to get my thoughts back on track. Now I know this chapter is not much like others but enjoy anyways. **

* * *

><p><strong>Regina's P.O.V<strong>

In the time the limited time I had it was a surprise I pulled it off. After spending time with the sheriff in attempt to make this happen, that my searches were fruitful, I am glad I could do this. Watching Emma's face light up at the adoption party when she walked in made my day. The sheriff and I worked hard to find lily. We pulled what numbers we could from the records of the incident the day before Emma was brought to Storybrooke. Made contact with the father and mother. There was nothing more the Sheriff could do it was up to me to convince them to allow this. Lilly's surprise visit was almost rushed the moment I found out Granny had received her approval for keeping Emma.

The celebration started earlier and I sat by with a smile counting down the minutes until lily should be arriving. At five minutes till I took Emma up into a conversation. I wanted to be the one that she was beside and I wanted to see this moment up close. Lily walked in the door and the bell chimed causing everyone to notice a late comer. All that had been invited were there though so they looked to see who it could possibly be. First Emma gasped and then she choked on her drink as the sight registered and she fumbled to set the drink down.

"Lily?" She moved as if she wanted to hug the girl but paused. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you got adopted and was invited to come." I itched for Emma's eyes to look to me but I knew she wouldn't knowing it would look suspicious. I had only been invited by Granny as a front of being a favorite teacher. Emma didn't pause for much longer and ran to hug the girl. "I'm so happy for you Emma. I'm sorry I lied before."

"I'm sorry I didn't try taking your number I could have told you I forgave you. I'm happy now. I got a home because we got caught." I wonder what they got caught doing. The two talked for another hour half the party had parted and said goodbye and congrats. I sat close by with a plate of munchies and listened to tales and such that they shared. I could feel eyes on me and it dawned on me how strange my presence lasting so long at this party must be. I gather my things and make my way to the bathroom to freshen up before leaving.

"hank you." Emma's watery comment rang through the silence of the bathroom. I barely heard the creek of the door but I looked up to find Emma make her way towards me as I washed my hands. Turning around I let my hand fall on her hips as she leans into me. "When you asked about her and said you wanted to help I didn't think you would really be able."

"You're welcome darling, I'd do anything I can for you. I always keep my word. This was nothing more than good timing." A few breaths puff against my neck but no more than that due to her to pulling away to make distance between us again just in case someone comes in. I caught sight of her lips pouting slightly. "I wish we didn't have to either Emma but in another month or so you'll be 18."

"Just a month." She corrects.

"Yes of course now let me leave because as it is tonight everyone must find it odd I was invited in the first place dear. Though I'm glad I got see you and your face when your friend came in." It made my stomach flutter watching her talk to the girl like long lost best friends knowing I made her happy. With one last peck on her lips I lefts the bathroom making a round trip through the diner to say goodbye. I was barely done and just next to granny when Emma came back out of the bathroom she gave me a half smile just as she was hugged by lily. Whom left her lips close to Emma's ear and when she pulled back she kissed her on the cheek. I felt jealousy rolling in my gut.

Granny placed a soft hand on my shoulder making me pause even though I wanted to give the girl a stern notice on who could kiss Emma. I grin proudly when Emma looked shocked and scolds lily for said behavior. My jealous rage only then dies down. I know I shouldn't be and I know such feelings are pointless seeing I know Emma is bound to one day fall for someone else younger. I still feel a sense of claim and my heart swells knowing that right now Emma wants me. As I leave the diner I know Emma would only share a kiss with me.

One surprise down another to go I told myself as I made my way home and it was fortunate I didn't have to worry about the unpleasantness of it until tomorrow. Already to late to start I let myself relax at home and enjoy the night with Henry. Zelena had him at my house today and when I arrived I watched in amazement as I did every time I came to relieve her of babysitting. She was laughing this time and letting my boy tickle her and rolling around on the floor with him. This was surprising to me seeing as Zelena almost never let her prim and proper persona fall.

"Sweetheart I'm home, and it looks as if a tornado Henry came through here." I said as I took a look around the room.

"No no. Aunt zee a witch." 'Ah. The old villain and heroes games.' I chuckled and looked to her with a curious gaze. How had he gotten her to play that.

"Yes I was villainously moving all your possessions with my powers. Sir Henry thought it was a treacherous act to his queen."

"Oh I see so my son thinks your OCD is evil too. That I guess will teach you to try organizing for me." Henry looked back and forth between us and got antsy trying to figure out what was being said. I bust out laughing followed by Zelena. Felt like the first time we'd ever laughed together. I eventually scoop Henry up and give him a hug and he returns it. Looking at Zelena today she looks different more relied than usual. Normally when I arrive her tense proper form always returns.

"Would you stay for dinner?" I know I already ate some food but this was an opportunity for something good I didn't want to pass up.

"I should really-" I can see her shifting which I cut her off as quickly as I can.

"Nonsense, we hardly spend time together as it is and I would hate to send you away when Henry enjoys having you over." Something flickered in her eyes at my words but it vanished quickly. She gave a nod in acceptance to the invitation.

**Emma's P.O.V**

I hadn't expected the party nor had I expected to see lily the girl I told Regina about. It turned out to be a very emotional day for me. First I came home from school to a surprise party bannered with a big bold 'welcome home.' Sign. After realizing among a number of friends and my new family that Regina was invited I immediately felt happier than she knew. I said a few words to her while a other's were around but when lily came through the doors and she had taken up a few words with me just before I couldn't help but to want to thank her. So I followed her into the bathroom.

I wanted to kiss her right away but I settled for a firm hug. I understood the need to be careful. Even though our dates became as causal as they could so that Zelena wouldn't question a once a month over night babysitting, we still took precautions. It in turn had the two slowly getting closer is what Regina had said.

After her departure I suspected a few others to leave too. Lily included so I brought her over to Ruby and Ashely trying to get her to be friends with them too. It only made things a little wild. Ruby's first instinct was to bear hug her and thank her for doing whatever it was that she did to get me sent here. We all laughed at the story and how dorky it was.

"So who was it that invited you?" Ruby asked I had my head turned to the counter getting another soda from granny my head whipped around drink forgotten.

"Oh probably someone that already left." I said I didn't need her to find out.

"Still wouldn't you like to say thank you?" I gulp but nod in agreement. I look to Lily panic probably still noticeable in my eyes.

"Well the sheriff called my father never really told me if it was someone else just said I was going to go see Emma for a surprise." I released a held breath.

"Oh." Ruby gave a defeated frown. I grinned a little as I said.

"Guess I'll have to tell the sherif thank you then." Finally turning back around to grab my drink now sitting on the counter.

**-SQ- **

The next day Lily had left at the end of the night with her father way after the party ended. This time I took her number and promised to keep in touch. I told granny not expect me after school right away. After school I made my way over to the sheriff's office. He looked me over as I stepped in.

"Can I help you?" I nodded and stood at his desk. Looking at him there could have been a good amount of similarities between this man and my government and laws teacher.

"Yes sir I heard you helped get in touch with a friend of mind I lost contact with. I wanted to say thank you." He gave me a smile.

"Ah you're the new girl in town and you're welcome child you've lost enough things with the system out there I only thought it was something I could do. Finding people is something I do."

"Do you think I could too?" I ask looking at my hands. A hearty laugh brings them back up at the man.

"Find people? Of course you can if you're asking if I'll teach you what I do it will be a part time job." I couldn't help but burst with a little excitement at the thought. What would granny say crossed my mind but I knew well enough now that if it was something I choose to do for my future she would let me. As long as I was careful.

"I understand sir. I'll make sure granny knows I'll be working here instead just give me a week for her to find someone else." With that he dug out paperwork for me to fill out and told me come back in a week.

**Regina's P.O.V**

"This is a first, usually don't I have to come knocking on your door to get you to stop acting like a child." Mother snide remarked me as she opened her door to me.

"No mother you always have to knock on my door first to ask forgiveness because if you didn't you wouldn't have things your way." I returned with an eye roll.

"Oh then what is this you asking for forgiveness." I scoffed.

"Absolutely not. I came to ask you where you think you can get off lying to me all these years about Dani's death. That she died in the car, that they never got her body out, that the funeral happened while I was in the hospital. While I'm at it I want to know why you told Vivian I was fine while I was still unconscious, why she was told I'd be there when they did the funeral when they did, and why you didn't let me see the body that made it to the hospital even if she died before I woke."

"Well if you know all that I guess telling you she died just a few hours after you woke won't be to much now would it." I saw red as I imagined how dani felt how I could have been there but I wasn't."

"You did this didn't you?!" I cried out fighting the images I was seeing. I wanted to keep my head clear and focused. "You didn't want us married so you ran us off the road. You really didn't care if she died or not just like daddy. Did you kill him too."

"I would never," she started.

"No I guess you would have someone else do the dirty work for you. Nobody would let me look at the car when I got dragged away. How did you manage that?"

"That was just luck." I gasped at the admission. "What can you possible do about it though you have no evidence, I wasn't there, and technically I didn't even know you were running off to get married, who would believe you if you tired to tell that story."

"What if the sheriff did know what if you had one thing to say about it would you regret it?" I tried not to give anything away. Even as she looked at me trying to see the ploy.

"I would say I did what I had to to make you see what a waste she was for you. Though you didn't listen to the endless times I've tried to instill that in you so I guess you're just to stubborn or too broken to fix."

Tears couldn't have threatened to fall any harder. Not that I let them in front of mother but by the time I got back to my car they feel without anymore restraint. I clutched the wheel a good block before I stopped the car. It was to catch my breath as well as to reach in my pocket and turn off my device specially given to me yesterday by Vivian who got it to record mothers confession. She would already be at the sheriff's office making him listen to the recording hopeful it would be convincing enough for him to take her in. I called Vivian and set the phone down beside me in hopes I could now make myself to the sherif office.

"Hey Sheriff Wilds just left but don't come here either. I told him I placed it on you without you knowing. But um I don't think that flew once you asked if the last question."

"Why would you tell him I didn't know?" I asked

"Because he approved it for me to use so I thought if I told him it was my actions he would be able to use it for sure."

"So you you're not sure if he can use it knowing I knew about the recording." I sighed feeling tortured now with not know what will happen.

"I know it worries you sweetie but we'll get her. I'm sorry you got answers you were hoping you wouldn't get." I crumble with the question of how could she? How could my own mother take away all the happiness I had in my life just for her own benefit?

**-SQ-**

Though it took a lot of effort to lay down without my mind reeling I eventually felt myself reach exhaustion. I took the day off from school and left Henry at Zelena's. When I went to pick him up early it was a surprise to her but I really was early so that I could talk to her during his nap time. She wasn't happy at the mention that our mother may have found herself in trouble and it was best if she cut ties now. She demanded to know what I meant and so I explained.

"Mother is responsible for Dani's death she admitted it as well as there is a little evidence that she had a hand in fathers death." She was speechless and torn between denial and admitting she might have know deep down all along. I remembered clearly her response when she finally managed to talk.

"If she did what can we do it's been to long now to do anything right?" Her eyes turned down.

"I thought so to but I just had her confession recorded and the sherif heard he's headed to pick her up now. If nothing comes of it at least I can turn mother away with no weight of it on my shoulders. You don't have to either. Daddy may not have been you blood but he was the one that convinced mother all the time you were worth raising." Hurt flashed over her face. My heart clenched for her getting the gist that her life had its own struggles just as mine did too.

I left after a little more talking. I took Henry and promised if she wanted she could still watch Henry. I would not take away that from her unless she chose to still see mother with him. The initial shock still present when I left I could only hope she could work more toward who she wanted to be not what mother wanted.

Exhaustion took over the moment I crawled into bed. My mind spun of everything that happened today yet still my last thoughts were if Emma managed to message me today. She told me about her interest in going to the sheriff's office. I grabbed my phone and unlocked the screen to two messages.

**I seriously can't believe you got Lily to meet me still very thankful. Even more so since I believe I just got and internship and after graduation a job at the sheriff's office. I went in thanked him. Just got into talking and bam I got into talking about a job. Ha can you believe it.**

**Yours.**

**I'm sorry you must have had a busy day with Henry by now. I wish I could get one more hug from you one more kiss. I know I don't need be asking like I haven't had any in forever but it feels like it. I wish I could hold you right now, kiss your skin, and whisper sweet things in your ear. **

**Sweet dreams.**

Despite my exhaustion I could feel myself react to her words. Desiring her hands, her lips, and her words in exactly the way she said but also in a less innocent way. My fingers swept over my silk nightgown covered body making y breath hitch as it sprung against the hardness of my nipples. I dipped under the gown to find my outer lips soaked. I groaned each stroke till my pleasures reached its highest peak. My climax shook me so that for a moment I thought I have woken up enough to reply to Emma but instead it rocked me into slumber. My fingers still buried inside myself because I couldn't even manage to move them. I felt so much warmth as I could hear Emma's words helping me find rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>

**Opinions? I have a few ideas where this may get better so stick with me. Hopefully I can keep you happy. **

**Anything anyone wants to see in the next chapter let me know. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Even if you knew 14**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**

**warning: sensitive content. Mentions of rape, unconscious intercourse, and whatever else I might be missing. **

**Honestly hope this makes up for lack of plot last chapter and I want to see reviews this time! **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

The first time I met Henry it was in passing. I chanced to greet Regina in the diner one evening when she was in for dinner. Thankfully I had just got off work and had time since I had just returned to tell Granny about my day. I saw the little brown head of hair sitting in a high chair beside her and didn't need to ask just who it was. I crouched down to see eye level with him when I approached the table. I wore a huge smile just so excited to see him for the first time.

"Hey there, I know your moms name what's yours?" Even though I already knew his name. I didn't want others to know I knew things like that about Regina. Looking at Regina for permission almost but I realized it was more that likely he didn't know everything I said. So he was almost three it didn't mean he knew that sort of thing. Just as I was mentally face palming myself for not thinking he gives it a try.

"Henwy." I'm not sure if I should be surprised at how smart he is or laugh at how adorable it was.

"Wow he knows, I didn't think when I asked but I was sure he was to young to talk." I said looking to Regina. She smiled at him then me.

"I tried teaching him useful things instead of easy things I can figure out he wants or needs myself. Things like his name, momma, his aunts name, and some big words. They only retain so much and at his age I wanted him to know big things. Now he's learning more the closer he is to three and he has learned how to repeat the strangest things." She gives him some more food and tells him good job.

"He's a wonderful boy then I'm sure." I say. "And he must have a even better mother teaching him." I left her and Henry moments later not wanting to risk staying to long.

Today though was the last day of the weekend and before I had to work. I had at least three hours to spend with Regina and Henry. We didn't have to go out of town but I did have to discreetly make my way into her house to the back yard. Henry had a small pool set up. Him and Regina both wore swim suits. I may have seen Regina naked once in moon light but seeing her body shine with a tanning oil while barely wearing anything more than that if she was in underwear was something else entirely.

"Do close your mouth dear and get changed in the changing room," She points behind me to the window that must be a bathroom inside. "Before its already time for you to go."

I blush and hurry inside coming back out after needing to tell myself I looked okay for ten minutes just to have a little courage. My bathing suit was not as pleasing as her and if I was being honest neither was my figure. I wore shorts to cover my thighs and hoped the rest looked alright. Stepping outside again I watched the two play ing the water. Henry trying to swim her chasing him herself or with his toys.

"Henry dear look who is here. Do you remember her?" He stopped and glanced at me Regina having only heard me close the door. He started to shake his head but suddenly nodded and grinned. "Her name is Emma, can you say Emma?" His small face said he was trying to figure out how to say it. Regina repeated and looked up at me for the first time. My nerves rapidly jumped as she stared. Her eyes trailed my body and rested on my chest.

"Ma," Henry said and Regina's eyes widened. Her eyes found mine to find mine just as wide with surprise as hers. I chuckled and walked toward them sure the though of being a mom wasn't entirely what I ever thought of and it did scare me but I wasn't willing to think to much into it knowing Henry only meant to say my name.

"It's okay 'Gina I know what he meant." Her face softens at my nickname for her. I give her a quick peck as I step into the water.

"Hey kid, what are you two playing?" I ask them both.

"He has a name dear." Regina Said and I hummed as I adjusted to the cold water soaking it just like I was going to soak up my time with them. Later I arrived to work with a smile. Work still consisted of shadowing, helping with paperwork, and organizing. I stayed until about 7 before getting off and making my way home. Once inside I was surprised to see Ruby, Belle, and Ashley dressed to go out.

"Hurry Emma! Go change your coming with us we need to get you out there more." Ruby said rushing me as soon as I came in the door. I flushed at the thought of crowds or where ever Ruby might be up to. She hurried me upstairs leaving Ashley and Belle downstairs. She is to excited but I can't help she's growing on me.

"Ruby what am I suppose to even wear? You know I don't have a lot of stuff like you do." I whined

"That's why your gonna wear something of mine."_ 'Oh.'_ I think watching her dig through a closet of clothes. She pulls out something dark and short. It's a short dress strapless. I shake my head before she can even ask e to try it on. "Yeah maybe not your style." She tries again coming up with a red short dress (straps this time) with a shoulder coat. As I try it on she jumps excitedly.

It feels odd but looking at myself I realize I like it. I'd like it more if I could see Regina's face. With Ruby's approval as well as Belle's and Ashley's I felt a little more confident arriving at a mini mansion or so I called it compared to Regina's it was smaller. The man who owned almost all the properties in the town had a son who was throwing a party. Neal was his name and when he answered the door his eye ogled me until Ruby thankfully shut him down.

"You're so not her type man, keep your eyes to yourself." He coughed and ducked back letting us in but despite his embarrassment I could still feel his eyes on me. It certainly didn't take long for the girls to find their own crowds. Having never been to a party tried to stay close but I felt to nervous to talk and the lack of talking wasn't helping how weird it felt to stand there. Wondering around 20 minutes later to find the drinks I went unnoticed by most. I spent 30 maybe forty minutes bobbing and weaving people. A few people drunk and a few to busy talking to see me. Some stopped me needing to ask how I liked the party.

"Can I help you find anything?" A guy said behind me when I turned it was Neal and once again his eyes were on me though I suspected he'd been there all the while. "You look hot by the way."

"I'm just looking for a soda." I said ignoring his statement.

"There isn't any unless you plan on using it as a mixer." He replied but it's not like I know what it meant anyways. "You can totally drink with me."

"Water?" I tried something else. "I'm not drinking." He looks at me curiously before leading the way.

"You should give it a shot. Not like your gonna drive tonight right?" I still said no, thankfully he shuffled behind the counter for a cup and put some ice in. "What kind of soda. Just this once then you should drink water so others can drink."

"Mm cola." Once he handed me the cup I drank and made my way back to Ruby. I was glad he didn't push me to drink.

"Well uh hey you wouldn't happen to have any ideas what places are good out of Storybrooke do you? I hear you've moved a lot." I just nodded and thought for minute. Suddenly I feel he is much closer to me than before and I almost jump before putting space between us again.

"I guess Boston was good and New York if you like big cities. I was gonna go to Pennsylvania once but good thing I didn't it snows there all the time."

"Right probably no fun if it snowed all the time." As he said this it sounded like an echo followed. My fingers were cold but felt as if the sweat was from overheating. I felt his hand on my shoulder and my first instinct was to walk faster but my feet went slower if at all possible. After what felt like forever I was seated. Relieved to have a moment I leaned back and found myself not on a couch but a bed. I gasped realizing I was duped.

What had felt like a panic attack closing in for which I just needed a breather was really signs of being drugged. Wherever I was now wasn't a mistake. The bed dipped an now i realized it was to late to call out because I was alone with some one. Neal? Or had he let me wander off? His face was blurry but I could see it was him and a lone tear numbingly broke down my cheek. He hiked up my dress and pressed what underwear I had to the side and entered. Not that I didn't cry out or struggle best I could I still found the more I did the less and less of the ceiling fan I could see before my eyes closed leaving me just feeling and then eventually nothing but sleep.

**-SQ-**

I woke in the strangest place. In a chair in the bathroom. I didn't remember how I got there or when. Things felt jumbled but tried piecing them together. I had some mixers and water though I could only remember the first trip. I suppose that's what drinking does to you. After figuring I came here to get sick or go to the bathroom I made my way down stairs. Each step though sent a wave of pain in certain places. One being my center more so my thighs the other being my shoulders. The more I tried to fit it in the more my head hurt. I groaned not at all happy to know this is what a hangover feels like.

Once down stairs mostly everyone had cleared out. It was only then I saw a clock for the first time. It was just a little after 1 am. I gasped loudly thinking I had to hurry home and hope Ruby left the door unlocked. Hurry from the room to the dinning room I hear and exclamation.

"There you are Emma. Where have you been?" Ruby sounds sober though she drank right away. "Belle Ashley she's in here." The two rush in.

"Oi, Emma you scared us, Ruby almost beat Neal to a pulp thinking he saw you last." Belle grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. The words shook me a little.

"Yeah so where were you?" Ruby demanded as if needing to know if she still had to kick some ass.

"I was um up stairs in the bathroom. Well in a bedroom. I think I drank an feel asleep." Nobody said anything but watched me to see if I really knew that's what happened. My first thoughts were what if it was a dream? Or what if I fell asleep and nothing happened? What if I was so drunk I lead him on and asked for it?

"Ruby lets just go before granny comes with her weapon of choice." Ashley said convincing the other two to let it go. The whole way home nothing was making sense. I didn't know why I drank at all or why I would want Neal if I had Regina. Once we made it to bed with no problems more than making sure we were quite I fell asleep in my bed so fast the only thing I could do is set an alarm for 5 in the morning. My dreams only made things worse once I woke as my nightmares started with my past foster brother only to change into Neal's. I sprung awake heart pounding and mind racing things barely clearer than the last time I woke. I turned my alarm off and got ready for the day vowing a day in my thoughts to clear my head properly. When Ruby came to me cheery and excited the next morning saying she sent me a picture of me in her dress I forced a smile.

**Regina's P.O.V**

The moment I saw Emma in school my first thought was what happened at work but this seemed deeper than that. I had done exactly what I was seeing her doing for years. A fake smile an the light in her eyes gone and covered up with vague emotions. She hadn't managed to see me this morning before school but now I had to wonder if she had chosen not to. I didn't need to know but I wanted to help seeing her now. Her eyes fell darkly on her paper of what I handed out. Her Pencil hovered over her notes but wrote nothing.

"Emma what is wrong?" I asked now that she say in her seat for a whole five minutes after class with nothing to say.

"I can't." It was faint but the tears welling up told a lot to me.

"Did someone hurt you Emma?" I asked and she let it all fall down.

"I don't know. I feel like it was a dream cuz I was panicked from the crowd in the party. But it feels so real. I don't even know how it happened because if it did it would hurt you too." I didn't want to put a conscious thought into what she said but subconsciously I was placing her in so many situations I felt jealousy, anger, and fear all at the same time. Grabbing Emma's hands I practically begged to know what happened. "Ruby, Belle, and Ashley dragged me to a party last night. I went for a drink I guess I had alcohol. I've never been to a party so I don't have any experience of how many drinks over do it. I told Ruby nothing happened that I just fell asleep in a bathroom but the thing is I can't help but think something did happen."

"Who do you think did something?" My blood was boiling was she intoxicated or worse drugged when someone took advantage of her. At first I thought her response was to avoid answering but gradually I realized she was telling me something she wanted me to know.

"I get nightmares sometimes of a foster brother I had. He hurt me and raped me but last night it turned into Neal. It turned from a dark musty room that my foster brother had and a stiff wall behind me with him pinning me to a soft bed and Neal hoping over me with a ceiling fan spinning behind him." She clenched her hand and took a deep breath. "It still hurt the same."

"Neal. I'll kill him."_ 'Just as soon as I find out who he is.' _Emma looks shocked.

"You're not pissed at me for letting it happen?"

"What! No of course not love but I definitely think you should talk to your boss about this and about getting tested for any drugs someone could have put in your drink." I couldn't blame her or think she wanted this it would only make her feel I don't trust her anymore. Which I could never do to her without reason.

"Oh yeah I guess that's possible too I had a thought about that but I was scared to think something like that could happen. I always thought I could stop it from happening again now that I was older." I pulled her close as to smother her fears.

"No one can beat drugs once it's in you dear you just never take a drink from someone you don't know without watching the entire time and checking your drink is a good thing too." I couldn't help but think more fondly of Emma knowing this was something that would have easily broken broken me into tear at her age yet her she was staying strong about it. I ran my fingers through her hair while I hugged her for a few minutes. When she pulled back she swiped away a single tear and smiled as she changed the subject before I could say anything.

"Ruby sent me a picture of what I looked like last night would you like to see?" I nod. I might have died though as the picture came up on her cell phone. A short red dress with a bunched up look at the bottom just above Emma's knees. If I hadn't seen her in far less before I would have blushed at the amount I could see now. The low cut in the v line was perfect for her breast size and the shoulder coat took away the drastic show of skin there would have been without it.

"Wow if I haven't said it today or recently you are beautiful definitely sexy in this." We both ended up blushing at my words. Without thought I brushed my lips against hers before whispering. "I want to see you properly in my bed, naked, and fully visible."

"Mm I want that too. No quickies on a desk or moonlight glimpses as nice as they are." She's agrees making me smile as I crash our lips together and suck her bottom lip releasing it with pop. Over our heavy breathing we hear the bell and I quickly make distance between us by heading to my desk. Emma looked so young an sweet as she packed up and it worried me how she might looked not having someone to talk to about this situation with Neal.

"One more thing Emma. If Neal if ANYTHING comes up about what happened I'll help you how ever you need." If nothing else a little relief reaches her eyes.

**Emma's P.O.V**

"I'll have to run the tests Emma, but from what you told me I can almost be certain you were drugged. If you remember anything come talk to me and I'll bring the guy in for questions." Sherif Humbert said once I told him what I told Regina. He took me to the hospital where he had me do a rape kit and draw blood. Being I was old enough he promised until he heard back it would be just between us and the hospital. The kit turn up empty except for signs of fresh vaginal tears.

"I woke up in the bathroom do you think he could have.." I didn't know what to believe if there was no evidence how could I be sure anything happened. Sherif only nodded and the doctor agreed it was very possible whoever did it didn't want to be caught. They gave me a prescription for a pill and told me to wait for their call.

Turns out getting the pill by myself I had to be eighteen or over and that I wouldn't be for just under two more weeks. If I waited it would be to long and if I mentioned anything to Ruby or Granny I was afraid what they might say. If I asked Regina well someone might wonder why she would get it for me. I walked home hoping that Neal used a condom. All night I tried to think of something to say but choked everytime something came close to spilling out.

**My dear, **

**I did as you said today and I can't figure out what to say to my mom nothing seems to sound right. I need her to get a prescription.. All I can think is she'll be furious.. At all of us. I don't think Neal would have cleaned me up but not used protection, maybe I don't need it at all. **

**Yours.**

I sent Regina a message like she asked but as I waited for a response I got tired so I took a shower and got ready for bed. When I came back to bed I found her answer waiting.

**You should never just assume, he may not have had one or maybe he did you need it anyways. Unless you're against that sort of thing. I will see you have it if you want it. If you don't I'll be here anyways. **

**He cleaned you up? I have to find out how to beat him to a pulp without getting caught. The thought of someone else touching you is torture. I want to remove the impressions their hands have made on your skin. Figuratively speaking of course right because you didn't seem to have any marks on you right?**

**I must find my punching bag. Sweet dreams dear, dream of angles. **

**YOURS.**

I grinned at her possessive protectiveness. It was more than okay with me because I liked feeling wanted.

**You own a punching bag oh my! I am mark free. I'll always dream of you.**

**YOURS**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>

**Baby experience anybody. Personally I think it's a good idea but I don't know if I want to write it if no one else likes it. Who knows Emma could be lucky. Yes yes I know Henry was Emma and Neal's baby but just for this story he's not. **

**Also Regina protective mode yah? Nah? **

**Note: sherif Humbert is Graham's father if you didn't get that but only because I couldn't think of another choice. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Even if you knew 15**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**

**so I finished another chapter. Hope you like it really cuz I know it's short but the content is just to go I think. **

**I loved the amount of reviews I got with the last chapter please feel free to do so again.**

**Warning: violence, minor mention of rape, and language. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

Just the next day Regina handed me just the pill I needed. Giving me general warnings about if I began feeling ill to let her know or see my doctor. After taking the medicine with a full stomach I felt so much weight lift off my shoulders. It was likely I was lucky and it was just as likely I wasn't. My mood quickly increased having woken up feeling dreadful. Another dream about the night and more frustration only built in my wake. Ruby must have stared at me for a half an hour before demanding to know what happened at the party that I seemed reluctant to talk about. I avoided an answer best I could not really sure I could handle another claim shot down by authorities because they thought I was lying.

Truth was I couldn't blame Neal until I knew for sure. I didn't want to ruin a guy's life because he could have be in the wrong place wrong time not that I believed that wholeheartedly or anything. I was just that I had Regina to help me. Meeting Regina early in the morning greatly made the day easier to handle until lunch came and a hand found itself on my shoulder. The pressure of it circulated a memory to the front of my mind. As I turned an saw Neal for the first time since the party grief an panic set in.

"Hey Emma how are you feeling? You had me worried with how confused you looked leaving the other day." It was the most ingenue words I heard whilst in Storybrooke. The next thing I knew I felt a knuckle crack as it impacted with his face. Suddenly shouting filled my ears. Neal's hand pressed to his jaw in shock his eyes widened as I stepped closer. I wanted to rip him a new one.

"Woah! Wait! Emma what the heck is going on?" Ruby calmbered through the crowd until her hand pushed my shoulder back only keeping me from getting close enough to Neal. I looked her dead in the eyes hoping there was a fire in them like what was consuming my soul right now.

"He. Drugged. Me." I gritted out. "He. Touched. Me." Both of their eyes grew at my admission, Neal's in fear, and Ruby's in anger. Watching her dig her heels into the pavement jaw locked tight as she spun round.

"You what! I should kick your ass!"

"ENOUGH!" everyone looks up and immediately dispersed as Katherine Nolan catches onto what's going on. "Nobody is going to do anything more than get your butts up to the office now." Her gaze fell on everything in front of her. My hand, Neal's jaw, Ruby's clenched fists.

"It's my fault miss Ruby was trying to stop me she hasn't done anything." I interjected hoping to keep Ruby out of trouble.

"Then Miss Lucas better run along before I change my mind." Ruby looked at me, I let my eyes drop but nodded my head that I'd be okay. As she stepped away from us she paused at Miss Nolan's side. I couldn't hear what she said before she left but Katherine nodded before leading us to the office. As we sat by the front desk waiting for the principle to see us she waited which seemed unusual since teachers always left right after a certain point.

"Miss swan Mr. Gold the principle will see you now." His assistant said pointing to the door behind her. We both walked in heads cast down.

"Katherine your still with them?" The man asked as she stood beside where I sat.

"Yes sir. I was asked not to leave her alone with him and it seemed quite serious so I thought since I have time."

"We'll do you have a point of view in what happened?" She nodded and told what she saw. "We'll let's see Miss Swan, why don't you tell me why you punched Mr. Gold."

"I.. He had a party two days ago nobody I went with drank nor did I." I explained "I already took care of the things I had to. He.."

"He what Miss Swan."

"He raped me but I've already taken the steps I need to just in case I was drugged." Both Katherine and the principle looked aghast.

"I didn't!" Neal tried.

"I feel asleep on the bed when you entered me Neal, I woke up in the bathroom, and I was so sore I couldn't walk I fucking remember it was you that gave me the cola you sick fuck."

"Miss Swan!" I stuttered my ranting to a stop at the scolding. "Mr. Gold if you will stay here and Miss swan follow Miss Nolan to the nurses offices." His hand already picking up the phone.

"Sir the sherif already has my report I made about being drugged. The hospital has my rape kit and blood work they'll see I was drugged." With that I left the office and followed Katherine. The entire way to the nurses she said nothing durning which time I started to calm down. My hand began to hurt like crazy and the more I calmed the more I wondered if I had punched Neal to hard.

The nurses office was empty with a 'be back in five minutes' sign when we got there. I groaned trying to hold my hand up without hurting it more. It's purple swollen look didn't look positive. Katherine winced at the sight.

"Looks like you gave him a good hit at the expense of a broken finger." She said. 'Damn' I thought.

"We'll it was worth it but I did kinda get caught up in the fresh memory of what happened." She nods understandingly.

"Does Regina know?" I nod but refuse to say anything that might get Regina in trouble even if it was her best friend. I didn't want her getting mad that she helped me. She sat down until the nurse came in and bid me goodbye and to have a better day.

**-SQ-**

Despite having the option to sleep while I waited for Granny to pick me up after my finger was set and my hand was wrapped until I could get to the hospital I stayed up attempting to text Ruby and message Regina.

**Ruby: hey thanks for getting me out of trouble. Man Neal is lucky Miss Nolan stopped us I would had kicked his ass. **

**Me: I didn't want you to get in trouble. I told the principle about the party but I said none off us drank. I broke a finger.**

**Ruby: what! Go girl! I hope you broke his jaw too. **

**Me: yeah me too but Granny has to come get me still. **

**Ruby: damn don't be afraid to tell her I know she'll be mad we went out to a drinking party but I think her knowing Is more important. **

**Me: I'll think about it. Thanks Rubes for being ready to stand up for me. **

I smiled at our conversation more than happy that she wasn't going to be mad if Granny knew about our party's real extent. My smile only grew as another message come through. It was from Regina and I reread our conversation as well.

**Dear,**

**I may have done something bad and broke my finger but I remembered what happened at the party. Let's just say we did good in being cautious. **

**Your wounded knight. **

**_My love,_**

**_Oh no you're hurt! I heard what happened and if I could I would be there right now but I also know if I saw HIM right now I would punch him as well. Hope your feeling relieved in that now you know for sure and it won't happen again. I won't let it._**

**_Your relieved lady_**

**Dear,**

**You're not a lady you're my queen. I have to wait for Granny but I think I do feel much better knowing I socked him and then told the principle what happened so I believe he is in custody now. I just hope it sticks knowing how rich he is he won't stay in custody but the rest should. Right?**

**Yours.**

**_My love,_**

**_A queen you sure know how to make me blush but I think that's fitting for us. You save me and I have some extent of power of you. Wish I had a dungeon just for him so I can preform all my evil queenly acts on him. Yes they should stick not to worry._**

**_Your queen._**

**'**That's the best message ever' I thought to myself reading her last answer.

**You're are not an evil queen! If I save you that means you just you again, but maybe we can keep the dungeon anyways. Got to go Granny is here have to go get my finger looked at by a doctor too now.**

**Yours. **

**My savior, **

**Yes by all means hurry along I'll wait for you to tell me how it goes and if you get in any trouble be it later or tomorrow.**

"Hey Granny sorry you had to come get me." I said genuinely sorry she probably had to close up early for this.

"Non sense I came because it sounded so unlike you to fight in school and I want to know why and who." She looked down at my hand which had a ice bag half melted on top. She shook her head in slight disappointment. After reentering the principles office with Granny and watching her facial expressions change with every growing detail I lost my nerve to speak any more as the principle did the talking.

Once she pinned me with a demanding look I told her how Ruby and the girls took me to a party with them which turned out to have alcohol. We didn't drink I reiterated. I told her I had woken up later on after having my first drink of soda I couldn't remember much and thought I had really drank liquor. I remembered today and punched Neal in a haze of the memories and fury. She looked at me and back to the principle excused us and hurried me along to the hospital. I don't think she heard the last minute words of my week of suspension for fighting.

Granny seemed to have a mission one of which I couldn't understand until she stopped in front of the convenience store. She was digging around in her purse for her wallet. A deep frown increasing the more she couldn't find it. I put the pieces to get her and said.

"Granny." She hushed me. "It's okay we can skip this and go to the hospital."

"No! We can't just skip it I will not see you struggle to care for a baby. You're only a child yourself my girl." She was focusing on her bag again so I reached out and stilled her hands.

"It's ok I already took care of taking the pill. I'm sorry I didn't tell you honestly I wasn't sure what happened until today. I was just taking precautions because I had a feeling I was drugged I just couldn't prove it."

"Who.. Who got it for you. You're not old enough on your own." Her voice shook as her hands finally relaxed.

"Regina, she didn't want me to worry either and didn't leave me a choice at all to if she bought it for me or not. So I took it anyways, you're right I'm to young to have my own kid right now." 'Not that I was to sure I am good or old enough for Henry either but I sure can try when I'm ready.' I thought to myself.

"Okay, well good then the hospital it is." I believe I saw respect shimmering in her eyes as we drove off. I'd have to tell Regina about that later. "What about the other stuff?" She asked sounding broken again at the thought of me having to do so.

"I did it the other day when I went to work, told sherif my suspicions and he took me in for a rape kit said if the blood work came back he'd have to talk to you see what you wanted to do about it."

"Sue his ass and make his daddy wish he brought his boy up better." I chuckled seeing it almost sounded as harsh as Regina's protectiveness, if not more so.

**-SQ-**

I had little to nothing wrong with my hand just a minor break to my middle finger's middle knuckle. It felt like I made a big 'fuck you' statement. I spent my week helping Granny until I had work and then I would work on any homework Ruby brought home for me. The best part of my suspension was not the healing time or the extra money from work hours but it was the thought that even though I could go back to school in a week I wouldn't have to because of spring break.

I messaged Regina everyday and each time I did I felt that much closer to her than I did before. She'd tell me things she was doing with her son, things Katherine would do and say to her at times, and how she was getting along with her sister so much more. I never could forget the joy I saw in her eyes the day I found out her mom got shipped off out of town to a big time jail for murder.

Needless to say I spent my week of suspension in trouble restricted to work and studies but I always made time to message Regina. By the second week I was free to do as I wanted so I asked Regina to end up in the small Storybrooke park at the same time as me with Henry so I could run into them. I missed seeing her face everyday at school and couldn't wait to see her. My stomach was flipping by the time I got there. I didn't have a reason I was just nervous to see her for the first time in over a week in a very public setting.

Of course the moment I see her playing by a bench with a crowd of birds and Henry I'm speechless. She laughs so openly as she tears bread apart and gives it to the birds completely unaware of my presence. Henry giggles with excitement before trying to get down from the bench once more to catch a bird. When it flys away he screams and scrambles back on the bench by the safety of his mother.

"Hey." I say when I've found my voice. She gasps in surprise and blushes.

"Hey." She replies giving me a warm smile. I turn my gaze to Henry and see him reaching his arms out to me.

"Birds!" He chants once I've picked him up. A great laugh rolls from my lips. 'I could really get use to this.' I think to my self as I take him for a ride on my hip to chase the birds away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!.<strong>

**Anybody see that coming! Oh I'm hospital excited to see what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Even if you knew 16**

***disclaimer* I don't own once upon a time or its characters**

**just Regina's p.o.v today. Sorry it took so long to write this and post, I had a hard time figuring out exactly what to say and how I wanted this chapter. I hope you like it give me your opinions because I haven't seen a lot of reviews. **

**Cora is just so bad in this story I can't believe I've made it this far with this because I know I started this wanting it to be a long story but I thought I might not make it long. Anywho I know you all wanted Henry Emma time but with their relationship being a secret what you had last chapter and this is all I could manage. Soon though graduation lets just hope these ladies can last. **

**on another note I wanted to say that I got to many reviews requesting no rape baby so I'm still pretty sure I won't be doing one unless I get more interest but it was not my original plan so it's unlikely. **

* * *

><p><strong>Regina's: P.O.V<strong>

It was so heart warming to see Emma with a smile whenever she played with Henry. Once he saw her my attempt at entertainment was quickly replaced with being flon around in Emma's arms chasing the birds. As impressed as I was that Emma was strong enough to hold him as good as she was with one arm and precariously with other just i case I was also worried at how she was fairing the pain. I didn't ask directly over our messages last week as the topic was sensitive and I didn't want to bring it up when I couldn't be there to comfort her if she needed it. This week I would get to see her which was better. There was also the fact that next week was school all over again as well as her birthday and I didn't want to ruin her week or her birthday trying later.

"I'm gonna get you Henry!" Emma said pulling me from my thoughts. He was now standing waiting for her to move so he could squeal and run the opposite direction. Thank goodness for all the soft grass when he stumbled giving his clothes a nice grass stain instead of a cut from cement.

"Careful" I called out out of habit. Emma bent down to Henry and whispered in his ear a moment before coming my way. I looked at her warningly. It has no affect on her it seems.

"You eyes are saying don't be wild but you smile is telling me you think it's adorable." My wrist is swept up in her grasp before I can argue. She gave me a simple sneaky nod toward Henry and somehow I understood I was suppose to team up with her against my son. This could have been an acceptable thing if he wasn't my son. She believed I was following her but before she could even try and tickle Henry I used the knowledge that her elbow was ticklish. I received a yelp and she spun on me. "I meant him not me."

"Oh" I said stepping closer to her anyways. "What a shame because I've already gotten myself excited to tickle you. Well and I just don't back down once my mind is made up." Her hands went defensive seeing she had yet to learn my tickle spot. She went to the ground I singlehandedly doing so until Henry laughs joining in doing just what little kids do when they tickle. Not that I'm sure Emma felt the pinching to much as she was still uncontrollably laughing.

In the back of my mind I knew such contact in public was a bad idea but it didn't seem all to important until I start hearing people passing on the near by pavement. I climb off Emma feeling awkward, Henry still tickle pinching her, and then Emma stops laughing. She looks at me confused and hurt not at all sure what just happened.

"It not you dear I got caught up in the moment. People can see us and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." She nods understandingly before trying to get Henry to stop his attack. "Why don't you just play with Henry I'll watch as it's always nice watching you and him together."

"Oh yeah I guess that fine." She smiled to me but I saw her scowling whilst trying to play with Henry. Maybe she didn't like him as much as I thought she did.

**-SQ-**

"Why the long face ever since earlier?" I asked as I buckled Henry in his car seat. His exhaustion forcing me and Emma to say goodbye so soon.

"It's nothing. I just can't wait until this Friday I'll be eighteen." My lips tug up even though I know she hasn't answered because she's not the only one that can't wait. It being one less struggle we don't have to face until she graduates.

"I can't either dear which reminds me are you busy with plans? I want to give you gift to you the day of but I would rather someone not see you leave my class with a gift." She shakes her head. "Then I'll just surprise you on which ever day you can see me. Now tell me what's really bothering you. Yes, I know that's not it." Her minor shock doesn't last long, her forehead creases, and she looks down embarrassed of something.

"I just didn't do a good job trying to see you today I put us in a public place and and it bothered you, I couldn't even sneak a kiss in. I'm sorry if you didn't have fun." Though I knew this was what bothered her it melted my heart hearing it. I did really want to pull her in across the back see and kiss her but I could never in front of Henry. My mind raced trying to think of something else and quick and it was now like an itch that had to scratched in a private place.

"If I could right here but I can't I'm sorry." I can tell she understands but it doesn't soothe much for her just as it doesn't for me. "Will you text me tonight? It might be easier the email tonight."

"Yes." My heart clenches as she leans down for a goodbye to Henry and makes to withdrawal from the back seat. My hand flys out to catch her arm.

"Emma," I gulp seeing her eyes blacken at the desire in my voice. "I.. I love you." Before she can answer I pull her into a kiss just where I thought I never could but I needed to assure her how she makes me feel. I fell in love with Emma swan and weather she knew it now or later didn't seem to matter as she deepened the kiss pulling me closer. I placed my other hand out and pulled back in consideration of Henry unavoidably watching. Looking down at him to show her why I stopped as I saw he was dead a sleep. I sighed and looked back up to her an apology ready only to have it swallowed up with her lips one last time.

"He's been sleeping since you buckled him in." She said with a bit of sass. "But now I'm glad I didn't say anything because you said what I've been wanting to say. I love you too Regina." The way we exchanged emails and said love and dear you would have thought we already said those three words but It seems it had been on both our minds for a while.

**-SQ-**

The next monday was back school for both of us. Today, Tuesday, though I woke up ready to do an entirely different routine than any other day. Today I dropped Henry off at a backup sitter and made my way over to my sisters. We were car pooling today because today was the day mother was being sent out of town for trial. It was our choice to speak at the trail to help put her away for good.

She managed to slide custody in town by paying the bail with little to no ease. Watching her arrive in the court room was one something that left me with cold shivers. She held her head high and her face void of emotions. Zelena was very nervous about coming and showing our mother that we were against her. For the first time since knowing Zelena I felt a need to be comforted. I reached my hand over and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

She has always been my sister but mother regained custody of her five years after having me. It seems once the idea of children had become easier for her and a richer husband to manage them she wanted both of us. Since the day she enter the family, I was 5 and Zelena was 12, I felt as if she was too jealous to get close to me. To feel her hand hold mine opened a whole new part of my heart to this budding relationship.

We sat as court went on and we shared once our names were called and she gave our stories under oath. I hadn't expected to see the person after us called to the stand but my hope in justice doesn't waver as its Vivian. The prosecutor and defense work at her with just as much questions as they had for us. By the end of the day I couldn't help but review the entire event as we waited for a verdict.

**Earlier:**

**"Regina, I know Cora is your mother but how would you describe her for those of us who don't know her." **

**"Cold. I don't remember a day in my life she wasn't trying to push me into doing something because she wanted it." I looked at Zelena, then the jury, and lastly my mother. "She is strict, proper, and harsh handed. If something isn't done to her standard or as demanded she will force your hand." **

**"Is that how you see was done with the charges she has against her?" Previously there had been evidence given which I chose to not see in attempt to avoid pain and anger.**

**"I do." **

**"Can you tell me your side of things?" The prosecutor asked just like he said he would. **

**"I was in love with Dani and cared much for my father. A few years of dating Dani father approved mother did not. It took a lot of convincing from Dani to just get married just as it took a lot of convince to go against anything mother forbid but I learned over time it was worth it. Until we decided to run away to get married." I sniffed remembering how hard my mother was on every thing I didn't do her way. "I suppose it wasn't running away since we were in college together and but it felt like it since mother wouldn't dare let us knowingly." **

**"And on the day of her arrest you had been the one to hear her confession? Let me remind the jury that would be evidence A." He added hoping to refresh their minds. **

**"Yes I had gone to confront her about the startling information I received. I only wanted to know about Dani and I's accident an why what she told me didn't match up with what Dani's mother said she was told." A few tears fell but I wiped them away. "All I wanted was to live my life and I had hoped mother would eventually be proud of me. To hear her say she did it to hear her say all those things I can't imagine her as the mother I always wanted ever again." I stepped down after being cross examined not that I thought it helped any. **

**"Zelena. Did you know of you're mothers plots?" She said no. "Did you ever suspect she had been up to anything?" **

**"Not at the time until Regina told me mother might have been responsible for her fiancés death. I thought back and realized it was more than possible." She looked to me and I could tell I would hurt at whatever she was going to tell. **

**"Can you explain further." **

**"Before we found out about the accident mother asked me what Regina was doing that day in school if she was going somewhere. She seemed frustrated which seeing as Regina lived on grounds I didn't know what Regina could have done but I knew that day was much like the other days she was at school. Since it didn't seem like it pleased her I didn't think much on it but I remember a call right after and some yelling. I went to check everything was okay and mother said she had hoped Regina would be at school she had had someone dropping something off for her. When Regina was in the hospital she told me to guard the door while she spoke to Regina. I heard what she had said to Regina but I never thought she meant to lie. When I think about it now I know there's to many coincidences for her to have nothing to do with it." I gasped behind my hands that had been there since halfway through Zelena's admission. Finally when she sat next to me she gave me a soft hug and a whispered apology for not saying something sooner. **

**"I'd like to bring out the last witness," once again the prosecutor stood. That was when Vivian came forward and took her oath and seat at the bench. "Vivian you're Dani's mother right? And you've know the Mill's family for quite some time am I right?" Both times she answered yes. "How do you take each of these girls in honesty compared to their mother." **

**"Their each very different." She started. "Regina has always been honest and straight forward. Everything Regina was being taught was worn away the longer she knew Dani. Zelena would have done anything to get her mothers approval. I suppose lie maybe but in any other case she was an angel. Cora though did it for any reason so long as it fulfilled her needs." **

**"So Cora's daughters were never like her?" **

**"Cora tried to make Regina like her but failed thankfully. She always concerned herself with Regina because she was younger much more moldable I guess. Zelena was to old for her to start changing when she got her. Neither one of them is completely like her but over the years they both have been similar at times. But what child ever isn't like their parents in some ways." **

**"Do you think Cora is responsible for your daughters death?" Again another yes though this time it was watery. "What is your side of this whole thing?" He asked just as he had me. **

**"Dani was fast friends with Regina from right away I knew they would be close and I never objected to them being together when they finally were. Cora was harsh and yelling at her daughter often for it though. Numerous times I had her call me or stop me in town telling me my daughter was ruining Regina. She stopped me once not so much before Dani passed away and said that one day I would regret they ever met." **

**"And since then you've believed this was her fault." Vivian stiffened I could tell she wanted to say yes but even I know Vivian always gave the benefit of the doubt. **

**"No I wanted to believe it was an accident but then it was like Cora always held Regina at arms length keeping me from seeing her. I confronted her about why she always had some excuse why Regina was always busy or not available but she laughed in my face and told me Regina didn't care about me or Dani that she didn't want to see us. I took some of it to heart, I knew Regina might not want to see me because of guilt or pain but she would never go back on her feeling for Dani. I knew Cora had lied to me but I couldn't reach out to Regina to tell her then over the years I tried to move on. When I saw Regina again she immediately asked me way I did the funeral without her. I told her what her mother had said and we both realized just how much Cora had lied. I had Regina go to her mothers and talk to her in hopes she slip in the confrontation." **

**"So after all these years your stories didn't match and that's how you knew." **

**"Yes, I guess it was just like a light turned on and shown on the pieces we were missing." After further questions she too stepped down and more people were questioned. People like the sherif, who had much more opinion on my fathers death, doctors that had seen to each of our loved ones, and finally Cora. **

**End flashback**.

Zelena gave me a quick tug which pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to find Vivian walking up to us. She worried her hands in front of her. I gave her a smile telling her to go on.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that new stuff that was said today. I was going to talk to you more but they said I shouldn't." I understood. "There's something else I want to tell you. I know you mom has pushed you for as long as we can all remember to run as mayor, I know you did decide not to, and I know you wish you had other options."

"It would be nice, I just want to live my own life." I whispered. She kneeled before me and grabbed my hands.

"I know dear which is why I want to tell you this. Dani always agreed with you in being a teacher because you said you wanted it, but she told me once that she just was willing to follow you and fight for your choices whatever your choice was." I was stunned hearing this but I listened as she told me more of what Dani had said.

**Flashback:**

**Dani packed her weekend bag up while Vivian helped fold the small amount of clothes she brought. She did it every other weekend just to see her as she came home from the dorms to see her. Not that Vivian didn't understand why her daughter stayed with her girlfriend on dorm she didn't understand why she did so so happily. Vivian sighed handing her the last piece of freshly cleaned clothing. **

**"Why do you have to stay away again?" It's probably the millionth time she'd asked since Dani left home but this time she get a different answer than she's always gotten. **

**"Because mom I want to be there for Regina, every day of her life, I want to help her fight for her own life, I want to be the one that she can trust to let her do anything she wants. I know she'd be a wonderful mayor but she wants to be a teacher right now I know she's working on either degrees but I want to be her assurance that she'll never be pushed into something she doesn't want." It wasn't the first time she had heard anything about being together forever but it was quite a shock to hear her daughter say it so firmly and proudly. **

**"So you're going to marry her. You're going to fight her battles." She had spent just as many years trying to help Regina be happy and fight for what she wants but it seems Dani was more effective in this. **

**"I'm not marring her to fight her battles. I'm do it because I love her and so she can feel safe in my arms and always have someone to back her up. I haven't told her she can be a good mayor because I know she'll end up doing it because she thinks it's better to just do what she's told than feel her mothers punishments later. Me believing she can be a teacher gives her hope. She be wonderful in that as well. I just know it." **

**"Oh my dear you're such a sweetheart you know that." **

**End flashback**

"She thought you could do anything you wanted and I feel if she knew like I do you're not happy teaching she would tell you to follow your heart. She would tell you to be the best mayor you can without your mothers influence. So I'm telling you I'll help you make the best campaign ever if you do decide to."

With Emma's birthday and the closer the end of the year got the more I had to think on my current stubborn decision to stick to teaching. At first I loved the job and I have days I still do, in the last couple years though I've experienced less than desirable respect from students and other teachers. It's no doubt been on my mind to follow through now that mother would have no hold over my position. Relief filled me in a rate I couldn't believe.

"Thank you Vivian I can't tell you how that makes me feel. I guess I've just told myself to follow through with our goals and promises to keep going." With that Vivian pulled me into a hug which held more motherly love than my own real mothers. I pulled back and looked between Vivian and Zelena. "Ze, Vivian has always been like a mother to me I would hope you could find that in her someday because after all this I believe it's the least we deserve." We made a group hug just before we were called back in for a verdict.

Guilty.

My world shock with relief and closure. Thought I didn't know the extent of the evidence pulled against her I was more than happy to know it was enough. I would have Vivian tell me what I missed if I did want to know. I left the court house with Zelena and retrieved Henry for his sitter. Before doing so I offered to drop Zelena of at home to which she declined only to follow through by asking me to stay for dinner. Together we made dinner and the three of us sat down for the a real family dinner no awkwardness in the air, no tension due to mother, just a relaxing night alone together that happened to feel like the start of a renewed relationship

* * *

><p><strong>reviews please! <strong>

**Sorry for errors or mistakes I tried. Also excuse my attempt at courtroom procedure, words, or typical awesomeness if it is not very good. **


End file.
